


Finding Connections and Something Worth Fighting For

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies and Soldiers, Banter, F/F, Fluff, G!P, G!PCarmilla, Graphic violence starts appearing in chapter 4, Smut, Spy/Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Laura Hollis finds herself in over her head in this story of deception, intrigue, and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is an AU I've been tossing around in my head for a while and I wouldn't have finished it without the help of some amazing friends! 
> 
> If you have any questions about this AU please come ask me at Fox-is-Fandumb.tumblr.com

"Alright Laura," the blonde thinks to herself, "You look cute and there is no doubt that there's at least one woman in this bar that will want to have some fun with you tonight."

Laura takes one more deep breath to reassure herself before pushing through the door. The sounds of rock music, laughter, and clinking glasses are all that can be heard as she makes her way towards the crowded bar. After a short wait Laura gets the bartender's attention, ordering a gin and tonic.

At the opposite end of the bar another woman tunes out her friend to stare at the short blonde standing at the bar. She swirls her whiskey around her glass as she eyes the woman up and down.

"Thank you," Laura thanks the bartender once her drink is ready.

She turns, taking a sip as she scans the room. Her gaze passes over dozens of people before she pauses. Laura slowly backtracks to lock eyes with a dark haired woman sitting next to a large man that could easily be described as an excited puppy. Laura watches as the woman's eyes narrow before she downs her drink.

"Sorry big guy, I need a refill," The woman says to her friend, continuing to stare at Laura.

"Oh crap," Laura says as she turns back towards the bar.

Laura stubbornly stares at her drink once she feels a presence slip onto the barstool next to her. A gasp escapes her lips when she hears a woman ordering whiskey from the bartender with a voice that can only be described as seductive. Laura nervously bites her bottom lip before taking a steadying breath and turning to the woman beside her.

"Hey Cutie," The woman purrs, "I was wondering when I'd get your attention."

"Sorry, If I ignored you, I'm just not sure how to talk to an actual angel."

"That's a good one," The woman laughs with a shake of her head, "But I'm anything but an angel- The name's Carmilla."

"I'm Laura."

"Well, Laura, I think I'd remember a girl like you so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're new around here."

"You're totally right, I just moved here for a new job."

"Now that sounds like something worth celebrating," Carmilla muses, "How about I buy your next round is on me."

"Are there any conditions to this offer," Laura asks.

"Not if you don't want there to be."

"Why don't you stay for a while and I'll see if I want some conditions."

"I could never turn down the chance to keep a cutie like yourself company," Carmilla purrs, earning a blush from Laura after a well-timed wink.

The girls spend the next hour making small talk but never revealing much about themselves. Laura admires the beautifully designed panther decorating the other woman's arm while Carmilla shamelessly flirts back. With each blush on Laura's face Carmilla finds how entertaining it is to fluster the blonde. Just before business in the bar slows down a large man bumps into Laura, causing her to accidentally launch herself into Carmilla's lap.

"Uh- Hey," Laura mumbles shyly, "Nice seeing you here."

"Welcome to my lap, I hope you plan to stay."

"So you put that meathead up to shoving me into your arms?"

"Not at all but he's clearly had a half dozen too many and he's twice our size, gotta pick our battles."

Laura pushes away from the dark haired woman to inspect her for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she thinks. Carmilla cocks her eyebrow in a silent question. The blonde's lip twitches into a devious smirk before she leans close enough for Carmilla to feel soft puffs of Laura's unsteady breath against her ear.

"There's an intense battle back at my place if you like a challenge," Laura whispers lowly as her fingers trace the tattooed panther covering Carmilla's arm.

"Let's get out of this place," Carmilla husks out.

Laura grabs Carmilla's hand before hopping out of her lap and tugging her outside. Carmilla zones out as she watches Laura call for a cab, gasping with surprise when she feels her back suddenly pressed against the rough brick wall. Needy hands roam up and down before eliciting desperate whimpers and excited gasps from both women.

"Wait," Carmilla groans after pulling away suddenly.

"That's what we're doing," Laura whines, chasing the other woman's lips.

"Cupcake," the woman grunts as the blonde grinds against her.

"Oh," Laura squeaks when she feels a bulge between Carmilla's legs, "Did I just feel a-"

"Yeah," Carmilla interrupts, "Is this okay?"

"Oh Carm, of course it's okay," She says reassuringly, "Well, as long as we both get off tonight."

Carmilla responds by pulling Laura closer and grabbing her ass, causing her to steady herself with a hand on Carmilla's toned abs. An insistent honk interrupts Laura as she leans forward to continue their heated kissing.

"That's our ride," The girls groan together with clear frustration.

"Come on, the quicker we get to my place then the quicker we can take care of this," Laura whispers, palming at the bulge in Carmilla's leather pants.

"You're evil," Carmilla growls before they both climb into the back seat of the cab.

The taxi ride is quick with hungry kisses and a prudish driver too nervous to look in the mirror. Carmilla throws a wad of bills into the front seat once they reach Laura's apartment building. The girls pile out and eventually reach the Laura's door after many distracted moments.

"Where's your room," Carmilla asks as she pushes Laura against the door and closes it behind them.

"Hall- Meter behind you- Very last door," Laura whimpers out, feeling Carmilla's teeth scrape her pulse point and fingers working the buttons of her shirt open.

Carmilla pushes Laura's shirt off her shoulder before having her own t-shirt lifted over her head. Their bras are quickly flung off and they moan at the skin to skin contact. Carmilla's hands find a firm grip on Laura's thighs, allowing her to lift Laura with ease so she can move them to the bedroom.

"Fuuuck," Laura groans as she feels the other woman's lips wrap around her nipple.

"Oh god," she gasps after Carmilla forces a hand between them, slipping it into her pants and underwear to rub her clit.

A moan rumbles from Carmilla’s chest as her fingers glide through Laura's folds. Carmilla gently lowers Laura onto the bed after her knees bump against the edge. She kneels as she kisses a path down Laura's body, stopping to impatiently tug Laura's bottom clothes off.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting this cute little piece of body art," Carmilla hums from her spot between Laura's legs, "What inspired you to get this?"

"It's cute, I'm gay, and I was rebelling against my dad," Laura moans as Carmilla gently rubs her thumb against the lesbian pride tattoo on the inside of her thigh.

"That's a really sensitive spot," Carmilla says with an evil grin.

"No, don't you dare do what I think you're about to do."

"Too late." She say before nipping playfully at the soft skin as she presses her thumb against Laura’s clit.

"Carm," Laura squeals from how Carmilla decides to tease her.

"You're cute when you don't want to be teased," Carmilla purrs, moving her thumb in agonizingly slow circles.

"Stop talking."

"But I'm finding out that I really like working you up, Cutie." Carmilla dips a finger into Laura's entrance before quickly withdrawing.

"Carm," She whines, "Please!"

"I think I want to leave you a little reminder before giving you what you want," Carmilla mumbles as she presses her lips just above Laura's tattoo, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin while she continues to tease Laura's aching center.

Laura's fingers tangle in Carmilla's hair while her other hand grabs a fistful of her sheets to ground herself. Her back arches off the bed from Carmilla's touch, a blend of pain and pleasure courses through her as Carmilla marks her skin with her teeth and sooths it with her tongue. The blonde throws a leg over Carmilla's shoulder and holds her in place.

"There we go," Carmilla says once she's done, letting go of Laura's thigh with a pop.

"Happy now?"

"Very," Carmilla answers with a grin reminiscent of the cat who got the cream before leaning down and sliding her tongue over Laura's slit.

Laura lets out a long trembling moan, her fingers tightening in Carmilla's hair as she cants her hips and grinds against Carmilla's tongue. Carmilla presses her palm to Laura's toned stomach and stills her movements before slipping her other hand between Laura's legs.

"Fuck- Carm- Ple-ease," She begs after feeling Carmilla's fingertips ghost light touches over her entrance.

"What was that Cutie, your thighs are covering my ears," Carmilla says, warm breaths puffing against Laura's center.

"Please stop teasing me you evil woman," Laura pleads desperately.

Carmilla hums to herself as she pretends to weigh her options, causing the frustrated girl to whimper pathetically. Carmilla sets her mouth back to work and looks Laura in the eyes before pushing two fingers into her entrance.

"Oh god- Yessss," Laura hisses as Carmilla begins pumping and curling her fingers into Laura's cunt.

Laura arches under Carmilla's skilled touch and warmth begins to build deep in her core. Her body shudders in time with her quickening breaths after Carmilla's digits curl into her walls just right. She tugs on Carmilla's hair as her thoughts grow fuzzy with each passing second.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Laura stutters out when Carmilla sucks her clit between her lips.

With a drawn out keening moan, Laura squirms as the warmth in her core bursts. Carmilla hums before pulling her mouth from Laura's center. Laura's whines of protests are silenced after she feels Carmilla's thumb replace the lost touch of her mouth.

"You're adorable when you're close," Carmilla says with a breathy laugh.

"Please just stop talking and let me come," Laura whines desperately.

"No one is stopping you Cutie."

Carmilla twists her wrist to push a third finger into Laura. She watches as Laura falls apart, feeling her heart pound against her ribs at the sight. Laura arches yet again and the dull ache in Carmilla's scalp fades after Laura untangles her hand from dark hair to slap it over her mouth.

"There ya go," Carmilla whispers as her fingers continue in a steady rhythm, "Just ride it out."

Laura squirms for another minute before finally settling on the mattress and catching her breath. Carmilla eases her fingers out of Laura before leaning in to place a teasing kiss on her clit.

"Carm," Laura complains, gently pushing said woman's head away.

"What, I'm just having a little fun."

"No- It's your turn now- Up, we need to get those pants off you."

Carmilla winces as she stands, feelings her leather pants pinch and constrict the bulge between her legs. Laura gives Carmilla an apologetic smile before reaching up to unzip her pants. Carmilla steadies herself with a hand on Laura's shoulder after Laura begins tugging her pants down. She lets out a relieved sigh once her thighs are able to breath and she's left standing in her underwear with her pants around her knees.

"Whoa," Laura gasps as she frees Carmilla's length from her underwear.

Laura had experienced three fingers before, and that ached, but Carmilla's cock looked and felt thicker as she began to stroke it. Carmilla's length was noticeably longer than any toy Laura has dared to use in the past but not terrifyingly so. Together it was worrisome but she always loved a challenge.

"Mm- Your hand is soft," Carmilla mumbles after tilting her head back.

"Um- Thanks?"

"Your welcome?"

"Finish getting undressed, I need to get something from my bedside table," Laura orders as she releases her hold on Carmilla's cock to climb across her bed.

Carmilla grumbles before pushing her pants and underwear down enough to kick them away, jumping a bit when her pants bunch up around her ankle.

"Why do I wear those fucking pants."

"Well, I'm no expert but I think they make your ass look great," Laura compliments after looking over her shoulder, digging blindly in the top drawer.

"Speaking of great asses, I'm loving this view of yours," Carmilla responds as she admires Laura's ass.

Laura smiles and shakes her head before looking forward to find what she's looking for. She pulls a small, clear bottle from the drawer and scoots back towards the end of the bed. Carmilla takes the bottle with a nod when Laura holds it out.

"Just use a bit of lube," Laura says as she settles herself on her knees and elbows.

Carmilla just gives acknowledging grunt before uncapping the lube and squirts some into her hand. She moans as she spreads the clear liquid evenly over her cock. Laura bites her lip after turning her head to watch Carmilla's face, moving her hand between her legs while she waits.

"Oh," Laura gasps when she feels the lubricated head of Carmilla's cock bump her fingers.

"Ready," Carmilla asks as she rests a hand on Laura's hip.

"And waiting," Laura answers before trying to push herself backwards and huffing when Carmilla's strong grip on her hip stops her, "Oh my god, hurry up and fuck me already you incessant tease!"

The girls let out long simultaneous moans as Carmilla leans forward to sink the head of her cock into Laura's entrance. Laura lets out a soft whimper at the feeling of her walls stretching around the cock's girth. She stops rubbing her clit to feel Carmilla stretch her with each inch pushed inside her.

"Fuck," Carmilla groans with her forehead against Laura's shoulder after falling forward.

"Please- Carm- Fuck me."

"That's what I'm doing, Cutie, you're just so tight around me."

Carmilla pumps her hips slowly, building her pace to a steady rhythm. She feels Laura's hand slide over her own and pull it between her legs. Her fingers slide through slick folds as she revels in the cute moans falling from Laura's mouth.

Laura tightens her grip on Carmilla's wrist before rocking back and forth to meet each thrust. Her jaw falls open with the feeling of Carmilla's cock inside her and fingers teasing her clit. She squirms under Carmilla, rolling against her skilled fingers between thrusts.

"Faster," Laura pleads.

"So eager," Carmilla says between moans, "And as long as you're a good girl I'll fuck you nice and good like you want."

"Please," Laura begs, "I've been so good, just please fuck me faster!"

Laura drops her forehead to the sheets when Carmilla decides to give her what she wants. She hears Carmilla's breathing grow ragged as the warmth and tightness in her core builds. Her shoulders tense and her limbs shake after every thrust.

"Cutie- Laura," Carmilla moans roughly, her cock throbbing and precum leaks from the head.

"Waitwait- Oh fuck- Don't- Oh god- Not inside," Laura rushes out when she feels Carmilla's movements become jagged.

She whimpers loudly when she suddenly feels empty following Carmilla pulling out of her. Her whimpers are quickly cut off by three fingers moving to take the cock's place inside her. Laura moans as Carmilla thrusts against the cleft of her ass just before something hot and wet splatters onto her lower back. 

Carmilla's fingers tense but the heel of her hand moves against Laura's clit sharply, pushing Laura over the edge. She feels fluids gush around her fingers while Laura's mind grows fuzzy from climax. Their movements slowly come to a halt and their breathing slows as they steady themselves. 

"That good enough for ya Cutie," Carmilla asks as she catches her breath.

"Yeah, I'd say that was pretty fuckin' good," Laura hums.

"Cute- Do you have any tissues so I can clean you up," Carmilla questions after pushing herself upright and inspecting the mess she left on Laura's back, "I am a gentlewoman after all."

"Bedside table."

Carmilla walks around the bed, grabbing a few tissues before returning to clean her cum off Laura's back. Laura gives her an appreciative nod as she plops onto her side. Carmilla shakes her head and chuckles at the sight.

"No laughing, it's rude."

"Sorry Cutie, you just look a little worn out."

"You would be too if you just had amazing sex for the first time in ages."

"I'm amazing, huh?"

"Don't get a fat head."

"Should I keep the dick joke to myself or what?"

"Oh my god- Shut up and relax for a bit."

"Sorry Cutie, I'd love to stay but I have a really early start at work in the morning," Carmilla says as she starts gathering her discarded clothes

"Oh- That's okay I guess."

"Don't sound so disappointed, I really would stay if I could- You're cute and I've enjoyed our time together."

"Thank you for tonight then, Maybe I'll see you around- I wouldn't mind doing this again," Laura hums, watching Carmilla dress dress herself.

"I think I'd like that," Carmilla replies with a wink after pulling her shirt down, "See ya 'round Cutie- Good luck with your new job."

Laura directs a sleepy smile at Carmilla before she leaves. Within moments after Carmilla's departure Laura falls asleep. Carmilla wanders through the streets, thinking over the events of the night until she reaches her own bed.

The next morning Laura is awoken by her blaring alarm. She moves through her morning routine, feeling a slight soreness from the previous night. A second alarm sounds from her phone to tell her she needs to leave.

"Crap," Laura hisses as she burns her tongue on her hot cocoa before rushing out the door and into her car.

She drives through the quiet Virginia town towards a large antenna. Laura reaches the antenna, parking her car in front of a building labelled 'Silas Broadcast Hub.' Her car goes quiet after she kills the engine. She quickly gathers her things and makes her way inside where she sees a tall blonde looking through a folder.

"Um- Excuse me, ma'am, do you-" Laura starts to ask.

"Oh good, you're finally here," The blonde sighs after getting a look at Laura.

"W-what are y-" Laura stammers.

"You're Laura, I recognize you from your dossier," The woman says quickly, "I'm Betty and you'll be working with me after I get you settled in."

"Do you cut everyone-"

"Yes, now let's hurry this up so Director Carter can meet with you."

Betty leads Laura to an elevator before swiping a key card to unlock a fingerprint scanner. The elevator begins its descent after verifying Betty's identity. Laura's jaw drops once the doors slide open, revealing a busy command center with suited men and women rushing from place to place as information comes in.

"Welcome to the Library, Hollis."

"Holy crapsticks, how did the funding for this place get approved?"

"That's a question for Director Carter, I'm on loan to the task force from the NSA like you're on loan from the FBI."

"Jeez, this all sounds very questionable," Laura mumbles as Betty starts leading her through the room.

"This entire operation is in a legal gray area- Anyways, this is the command center where we coordinate all assets in the field and organise appropriate responses."

"I'm guessing that's why we're based underneath a broadcast center."

"Your guess would be correct," Betty says before stopping next to a door, "Through here is the armory where the response teams gear up."

"Who are the response teams and why do they need what looks like an entire arsenal?"

"We have contingents of Army Delta operators and Navy SEALs on standby at all times as well as a team of skilled field agents from the various agencies at work here."

"What the shit Betty- This is sounding much more serious than I was lead to believe!"

"The task force can't rely on local police when many of the people we're watching have contacts in police departments or are moles in police departments so we've brought the military in as our muscle."

"What about anything you just told me doesn't sound the tiniest bit treasonous?"

"Laura, we are dealing with an unprecedented threat and you found the one piece of information we needed to find how deep it goes, we can't exactly trust police or most of our individual agencies not to have some involvement."

"Oh my god," Laura says, running a hand through her hair.

"Director Carter should be finishing up her meeting with the leader of the Delta team now so I should probably let her ease you into this, I'm not as tactful as she is."

Laura nods wordlessly as she tries to process everything she just learned. She follows Betty through the command center to an office overlooking the room.

"Carter- Oh, sorry Karnstein, I kinda scared the newbie a little so I brought her up to meet the boss to smooth out this transition," Betty says, earning a laugh that itches at the back of Laura's mind.

"That's fine Betty, please send her in." Laura hears from another voice in the office.

"Alright Hollis, she's ready to see you," Betty says before stepping aside to let Laura through.

Laura gives a thankful nod and moves into the room. The first thing she notices is sharp dressed woman who she assumes to be Director Carter sitting at the desk and facing the door. Her gaze drifts to the other person in the room, a dark haired woman wearing Army fatigues lounging in the chair with her feet on the corner of Carter's desk.

"Hello Ms. Hollis, it's nice to finally meet you," Director Carter greets.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you t-," Laura says with with her hand out to shake before a familiar voice cuts her off.

"Holy shit- Cutie," sounds the voice in a questioning tone before causing Laura to turn and see the woman she had spent the previous night with.

"Carmilla," Laura says, her face clearly expressing surprise and confusion at the sight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's first week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this because I did, like, 2 solid weeks of research on guns for this.

"Carmilla," Laura says, her face clearly expressing surprise and confusion at the sight.

"I gotta say Cutie, I wasn't expecting this to be your new job," Carmilla replies with a smirk.

"Yeah well imagine how I feel seeing you in that uniform- What branch are you in?"

"I'm in the Army, and where did you come from?"

"FBI, mostly dealing with human trafficking."

"Damn Cupcake, that's-"

"Ahem," Director Carter clears her throat loudly, "Ladies, if we could please move this meeting along- We all have business to attend to."

"Ohmigosh- I'm so sorry," Laura apologizes quickly before taking a seat.

"May I ask how you two already know each other," the director asks, looking back and forth between Laura and Carmilla with a stoic expression.

"Uh-" Laura says as a hint of panic fills her eyes.

"I- uh- I bumped into her while I was out with Kirsch lastnight and we talked for a little while" Carmilla interrupts, "Ma'am."

"Is that the whole story," Carter questions with a scrutinizing gaze

"Yes," Laura answers a little too quickly, "We just talked and then we went out separate ways."

Director Carter stares at Laura for a long moment, causing a bead of nervous sweat to trail down Laura's back. Carmilla quietly swallows as she feels the tension in the room rising. After a short time Director Carter's lips split into a wide smile and she sits back in her chair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Laura, do you know why I wanted to meet you before Betty finished getting you settled in?"

"Uh- No, I don't ma'am."

"I like to personally brief all new agents on the true purpose of this place and why you've been selected to join us."

"We're just an interagency task force, right," Laura asks, earning a quiet scoff from Carmilla beside her that she waste no time returning with a steady glare.

"That was," The director pauses for a moment, "A slight alteration to the truth."

"Really boss," Carmilla laughs, "You shouldn't sugar coat it for the Cupcake, I'm pretty sure she can handle the whole story."

Laura and Carter glare at her at the same time. She raises her hands in surrender before making a zipping notion across her lips.

"What does she mean, Director," Laura asks after turning to face Carter.

"Ms. Hollis, we're not a task force," Carter answers as she reaches into her desk before dropping a manila folder in front of Laura, "Welcome to the DIA's Domestic Threat Analysis and Solutions unit, everything you'll need to get situated here is in that folder and I'll answer any questions you have right now."

Laura grabs the folder, skimming over the first few pages for any important information. Carter and Carmilla share an amused look after seeing metaphorical gears turning in Laura's head.

"You really expect me to believe that the DIA has a unit that doesn't officially exist which is headed by someone who very clearly doesn't sound American," Laura asks incredulously, "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Not at all Ms. Hollis, I actually think you're quite smart."

"Then what am I missing?"

"Well, you're assuming I'm not American only by my accent for starters."

"What?"

"I'm American but I grew up in London, my mother was the US ambassador there for many years."

"Oh- oh gosh, that really makes sense," Laura mumbles after dropping her face into her hands.

"Do you have any further questions," Carter asks with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah- uh- What exactly is the purpose of this unit," Laura asks, looking up from her hands.

"We deal with threats the other agencies refuse to do anything about," Carter answers simply, "Things that pose a greater threat to this country and its people than any number of young men we've radicalized against us by repeatedly bombing their homes."

"Ma'am, forgive me for my tone but will you please just give me a straight answer?"

Carmilla snorts at the word straight, reminding the other two women if her presence before Laura elbows her in the ribs. She hisses as pain from the jab registers. Carter raises an eyebrow as she observes the subtle blush on Laura's cheeks.

"Ms. Hollis, are you aware of Senator Vordenberg and his views," Carter asks before Carmilla can complain.

"He's known as a conservative hero," Laura replies, "But all his policies reek of white supremacy and anti-LGBT bigotry- I think he's also gotten some heat recently for accepting anonymous donations of questionably large sums."

"I'm glad to see you pay attention," Carter says with smile, "We have the source of one such donation thanks to evidence found at a location you investigated for signs of human trafficking."

Carmilla shifts quietly in her chair as Laura and the director talk, picking at her cuticles out of boredom. She wonders to herself why Carter hadn't dismissed her from the room before tilting her head a little when she remembers this meeting is getting her out of paperwork. Hearing Laura say her name brings her back to the conversation.

"What," Carmilla asks with confusion in her tone.

"I wasn't talking to you," Laura says dismissively before turning back to Carter, "It seems odd that she's been here this whole time listening to everything when she must already know."

"She is here for a reason, yes," Carter answers vaguely.

"And that reason is," Laura pushes.

"Ms. Karnstein here will be preparing you for a combat readiness assessment to make sure you are cleared for field assignments- Once you've been cleared she will accompany you on higher risk field assignments."

"What," Laura asks indignantly, "I don't need- What was it you said, a 'combat readiness assessment?'"

"Correct, and you do," Carter answers, "Your standard FBI tactical training won't get you very far in this line of work Ms. Hollis."

"She's right, Cutie," Carmilla says as Laura opens her mouth to argue.

"Director- Ma'am, that's a little ridiculous considering I got top marks in marksmanship and physical training," Laura argues, "And that's not even getting into how I'm a third degree blackbelt in Krag Maga and a first degree in kickboxing."

"I'm aware of how experienced you are and I still believe you need an assessment from one of the most experienced soldiers the military has so graciously loaned me."

"Yes ma'am," Laura says with a sigh.

"Alright Carmilla, I think I've finished this meeting so I'll hand her off to you now," Carter says, "Oh, and Ms. Hollis, enough of this 'Ma'am' and 'Director' nonsense, please just call me Peggy or Carter if you must- Dismissed."

Carmilla nods and stands before opening the door. Laura follows, finding Betty waiting when she walks past Carmilla.

"Oh good, you're done," Betty says with a smile, "Carmilla, can you show Laura to the empty desk next to mine- I have to talk with Peggy and I'll be back down to get you settled in Laura."

"Uh-okay," Carmilla mumbles as she glances at Laura.

"Well, let's go," Laura says, nudging Carmilla's shoulder and moving towards the command center.

Betty watches the girls leave before stepping into Carter's office with a knowing grin. Laura looks around to make sure no one is around. She pulls Carmilla back and gently pushes her against the closest wall. Carmilla's brow furrows, opening her mouth to ask what Laura is doing but she's stopped by Laura's hand.

"You cannot tell anyone what happened last night," Laura hisses, "When I pull my hand away I want you to promise me."

"Jeez Cutie," Carmilla grumbles after Laura pulls her hand away, "Of course I won't tell anyone- What do you take me for?"

"We only spent one night together so it's kinda hard to know you won't go bragging about banging the new girl at work."

"Alright-Alright, I get what you're saying but Kirsch probably knows 'cause I ditched him to talk to you and we left after him."

"Crap- Will he tell anyone?"

"Not if he doesn't want me to make the next few months Hell for him- He can be trusted."

"Good- That's good," Laura says as she steps away, "Thank you."

\-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile

"Oh my god, those two could not be anymore obvious that they had sex," Betty laughs once the door is shut behind her.

"I know," Peggy agrees with a chuckle, "And it's only a matter of time until she realizes we know because I had someone following her." 

"Speaking of knowing- How's it going with that waitress?"

"No- I am not discussing this with you."

"Oh come on Peggy, you were flirting with each other right in front of me."

"There's nothing going on, Betty," Peggy groans, leaning back in her chair.

"Sure there isn't and I'm not fluent in nine languages," Betty says sarcastically.

\-----------------------------------------------3 Days Later

Laura sits at her desk in the Library, sorting through a mountain of files for any information connecting the sudden influx of missing persons cases and human trafficking. Betty had left a few minutes ago to have lunch with the director so Laura has taken the time to get caught up on what BTAS knows. She is startled when a neatly wrapped sandwich and a bottle of Badwolf grape soda are placed in the middle of the file she is reading.

"What the-" Laura mutters before looking up and finding Carmilla pulling a chair over.

"Got you lunch," Carmilla says with a smirk after plopping into her chair and relaxing, "I figured you were going to skip it again."

"You make it sound like I skip lunch everyday," Laura says with a scoff.

"Cutie, you have worked here for three days and I haven't once seen you take your lunch break."

"Oh- Thanks for lunch I guess," Laura mumbles, "What'd you get us?"

"I wasn't completely sure what to get so I just ordered you one of my personal favorites- A pulled pork topped with an egg between toasted buns from Shorty's Diner."

"Why an egg," Laura asks as she unwraps her sandwich.

"Yeah, to make up for the breakfast you missed," Carmilla answers.

"Uh- Thanks," Laura says unsurely before taking a bite of her sandwich and letting out an unintentional moan.

"Sounds like I made a good choice," Carmilla chuckles, unwrapping her own sandwich.

"Pretty fuckin' good," Laura replies as she chews her food.

"Not the first time I've heard that from you." Carmilla winks with a smug grin.

A blush rises up Laura's face as she is reminded of the night she met Carmilla. She covers her mouth to cough when she accidentally inhales some of the food in her mouth. Carmilla leans back and starts eating her own sandwich while observing Laura's reaction.

"Are you insane- Be careful saying that stuff around here," Laura hisses once she gets her coughing fit under control.

"Sorry," Carmilla apologizes, "Now I should probably get down to business and continue figuring out what I'm doing for your assessment."

"Ugh- These questions are so stupid," Laura complains with a groan, "What do all these nonsensical riddles have to do with my 'combat readiness?'"

"I'm figuring out which skills I need to test the hardest for the final assessment."

"With riddles?"

"Yes, with riddles."

Carmilla and Laura continue their lunch, Carmilla asking questions through confusing riddles and Laura answering to the best of her abilities. Carmilla flirts quietly after every other riddle to make Laura flustered. Laura blushes and ignores the comments to move the questions along.

\-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile

"Peggy, I'm serious, they are so frustrating to be around every single day," Betty groans, "I'm just glad I'm not watching them eat lunch because I saw Carmilla coming in as we left with a bag from this place and it looked like she got lunch for both of them."

"It really is quite adorable how they think we don't know," Peggy says with a laugh as they enter Shorty's Diner and slide into their regular booth.

"They're about as subtle as you are when it comes to our waitress," Betty responds playfully after seeing a curly brown haired waitress making her way towards them.

"What- I-" Peggy stammers out after recovering from choking on air at Betty's words.

"English and Bets, my two favorite customers," Sounds the waitress as she stops at their booth, "What'll you two be having today?"

"I'll have my usual please," Peggy says with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "Thank you Angie."

"Of course, anything for you English," Angie replies with a soft touch to Peggy's shoulder and biting her lip before turning to Betty, "And how about you Bets?"

"I think I'll have the special today," Betty answers, "And an orange soda please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks then," Angie says after finishing writing the order down.

"If you keep watching her like that I'll have to make a pool for when you finally make a move," Betty teases when she notices Peggy watching Angie leave, "It'd definitely be higher stakes than the pool going for Laura and Carmilla."

"Really Betty- You've roped my agents into putting money on their relationship," Peggy sighs with exasperation.

"Those two make it way too easy and if they're going to make us watch them dance around each other then I'm going to get something out of it."

"Get something out of what," Angie asks, placing Peggy and Betty's drinks on the table as she returns.

"Oh nothing much- Carmilla and the new girl at work have something going on," Betty chuckles, "A lot of us pooled some money together and whoever correctly predicts when and how they get together wins it all."

"Oh my gosh, is this why Carmilla ordered so much food a little bit ago?"

"Unfortunately it is," Peggy answers, "Laura, the new girl, is trying way too hard to prove I made the right choice hiring her that she's forgotten to eat lunch every day so far- Hopefully Carmilla gets her to eat something."

"Oh gosh, this is adorable- I want in," Angie says excitedly.

"Not you too," Peggy groans and getting a light pat in the shoulder from Angie, "These are my employees we're talking about."

"Sorry English, I love these kinds of bets," Angie chuckles before turning back to Betty, "Speaking of bets- Do you know how long they've known each other?"

"I got Laura to admit that she met Carmilla Sunday night," Betty lies slightly about her knowledge of the subject, "So that'd be four days now."

"Awesome, put me down for-" Angie trails off to think while Peggy pinches the bridge if her nose, "Eleven weeks and three days from now, they make it official in the evening."

"You sure about that," Betty asks.

"I'm so sure I'll double down- They'll say they're in love eight weeks after they're official."

"You're both terrible," Peggy mutters to herself.

"Come on English, I'll take you out to dinner if I win- Dessert and all," Angie says with a smile and a wink.

Peggy's eyes go wide and Betty grins victoriously at her boss. The chef rings a bell after placing food on the window between the kitchen and the counter, pulling Angie back to her work and ending the conversation. Betty nudges Peggy and does a happy wiggle on her side of the booth. When she next visits their table Angie leaves twenty dollars for her wager to Betty.

\-----------------------------------------------Friday, The Assessment

Laura stands in the elevator, gripping her thermos as she rubs sleep from her eyes. Her alarm went off late and she had to rush her morning routine which only left her time to put on jeans and a t-shirt. She wonders quietly to herself if she'll get chewed out for dressing so casually in her first week. The ding of the elevator before it opens pulls her from her thoughts and she finds herself face to face with Carmilla who is carrying a nondescript duffel bag. 

"Good morning Cutie," Carmilla says with an unnerving cheerfulness, "Good choice dressing casually for your C.R.A.- You'll need the extra mobility."

"Crap," Laura groans as she runs a hand through her hair, "Is it Friday- I didn't even notice."

"At least you remembered your service weapon," Carmilla chuckles, "Your assessment would be a lot harder without it."

"Ugh- Do we have to do this today?"

"Yes, now please follow me," Carmilla says before turning and walking away.

Laura glares tiredly at the back of Carmilla's head as she follows her through the Library. Carmilla silently leads Laura through the armory and down a flight of stairs. They come to a stop in a small room that Laura notes is lined with earmuffs and safety glasses on either side and a table in the center

"Grab some eyes and ears for yourself," Carmilla says, motioning vaguely around the room after placing her bag on the table.

Laura nods and grabs the nearest pair of earmuffs off the wall to try them on. She adjusts them to fit snugly over her ears and muffle the sound around her. As she's turning to find eye protection she spots Carmilla slipping thick black frames onto her face.

"How did I not know you wear glasses," Laura asks as she cocks her head to the side.

"I wear contacts most of the time- Like the night we met," Carmilla answers simply, continuing to dig through her bag.

"Why weren't you wearing your glasses when I got here?"

"I didn't need them until now," Carmilla says before pulling her own earmuffs from her bag, "I don't need them for much except deployments and shooting."

"What about driving," Laura presses further after finding a pair of glasses that fit comfortably.

"I got a ride with Kirsch today."

"Oh, cool- So, I'm ready when you are."

"I can see that," Carmilla says once she has her glasses and earmuffs are in place, "The first part of your assessment is through here- It won't take long."

Laura and Carmilla pass through the door opposite the one they entered from. Laura's eyes widen as she takes in the impressive indoor shooting range. Carmilla nudges her towards the center lane and she moves, spotting dark silhouettes downrange.

"Let me see your weapon," Carmilla says as she sticks her hand out.

"Why?"

"I need to inspect it before we continue since I'm the range master."

Laura carefully pulls her weapon from her holster and hands it off to Carmilla. Carmilla checks the safety before dropping the magazine into her hand. She pulls the slide back and makes sure the chamber is cleared, ejecting an unfired round out in the process. Laura bites her lip as she watches Carmilla react quick enough to catch the bullet.

".45 ACP," Carmilla says with an impressed tone, "I wasn't expecting that from you, cutie."

"What is that supposed to mean," Laura asks indignantly.

"I meant that I didn't expect someone as small as you with a law enforcement background to use the .45," Carmilla says with a laugh as she sets the empty pistol onto the counter.

"Excuse you," Laura huffs before snatching the bullet from Carmilla's hand, "Just tell me what I need to do for this assessment."

"Well Cutie, you need to prove to me that you're competent with your weapon," Carmilla answers as she steps back to watch Laura slide the loose bullet into the magazine, "You need to shoot two inch groups six times at different distances."

"Why doesn't that feel like all the hoops I have to jump through," Laura mumbles under her breath after setting the magazine down next to her pistol.

"After you test your marksmanship you'll be tested on your ability to hit moving targets."

"Of course, have anything else to add to this list?"

"The final part of your assessment is a surprise, Cutie, but I will tell you you'll get to use something a little more powerful than your glock."

"Why did I ask?"

"Because you have this need to ask questions you know you won't get answers to."

"That was rhetorical."

"I know- Now do you want to get started?"

“Please, I have some leads I want to look into."

Carmilla nods and flips a switch to light up the range. Laura notices the dozens of targets set up as short as five feet and as far as fifty. She shifts nervously before calming slightly when Carmilla flips another switch that pushes most of the targets to the sides of the room, leaving six targets at staggered distances in front of her.

"Ready," Carmilla asks.

"Yes."

"Begin in- Three- Two-" Carmilla pauses to watch the twitch in Laura's hands, "One!"

Laura lifts her pistol off the counter and loads it. It takes Laura no time to put the closest target in her sights. She fires four shots in quick succession, putting all of them within three inches of each other in the center circles. Laura swivels towards the second target before placing another four quick shots in a similar pattern. Carmilla watches Laura fall further into a rhythm with each jump of the gun. Her lip quirks up in a smirk as Laura drops the spent magazine from her gun and replaces it with a fresh one before putting eleven of the thirteen bullets into the remaining three targets. Laura activates the safety on her gun and places it down.

"Alright, that was good," Carmilla says with an amused tone, "Now if I counted correctly I want you to put the last two bullets you have down range while I get you more ammo."

"Right," Laura mumbles, nodding quickly before grabbing the gun and firing the last two bullets at the furthest target's head.

"I wasn't expecting you to use a .45 so we're gonna have to load these here," Carmilla says after placing two boxes of ammunition onto the counter and two empty magazines once she returns, "When these are loaded you'll be shooting moving targets."

"I get it- You didn't expect little ol' Laura to use something so big and scary," Laura replies with an annoyed huff as she clears her gun and sets it down to reload her personal magazines.

Carmilla shakes her head and presses a button to pull the targets forward. Her eyebrow quirks up once she sees the placement of Laura's shots before schooling her expression. She labels the used targets and sets them aside before moving to help Laura load up. They work together in silence and once all four magazines are loaded Carmilla steps back to the range controls.

"There are twenty-four targets down range," She says as she flips a few switches, "But only a dozen will be moving this first round."

Laura nods in understanding, readying herself by loading her pistol and aiming it downrange. She hears a buzzer go off right before twelve targets begin moving back and forth across the range. The middle two targets pause briefly and Laura reacts quickly to put two bullets into each of them. After that the targets move more erratically and she struggles to make each shot count. Laura works into another rhythm, shooting and reloading, that only breaks once the slide of her pistol locks back to show that it's empty. Another buzzer sounds and the targets stop moving so Laura clears her gun once again and sets it on the counter.

"Another good show, Cutie," Carmilla compliments her.

"What's next?"

"I'm glad you asks," Carmilla says with a playful expression that worries Laura slightly.

She watches as Carmilla disappears again before returning with a new gun. Laura's brow furrows and she steps aside when Carmilla motions for her to. Her eyes follow Carmilla's hands as they pick up two of the pistol magazines and slip them into a pocket before retrieving two much longer magazines from a different pocket. Carmilla hands Laura her pistol and motions her to come closer. 

"MP5SD chambered with specialty subsonic ammo," Carmilla says simply while holding up the new gun, "This is the usual weapon the other agents, and eventually you, will take on raids and field assignments- You need to get acquainted with it before the final part of your assessment."

"Ugh- How long will the rest of this assessment take," Laura asks with a groan.

"Not much longer- Now I'm assuming you've never handled one of these before so I want you to dry fire it a few times," Carmilla says as she offers the weapon to Laura, "Get used to the weight and whatnot."

"Have any tips for my first time using this thing," Laura asks after taking the gun from Carmilla and pulling the butt to her shoulder like she's seen FBI tactical teams do, "Is this right?"

"Almost- Pull it into your shoulder a bit tighter and breath steadily," Carmilla replies, "It has a 3 position Navy trigger group which I know you don't need my help with and when you're ready just keep a firm grip because it'll kick more than you expect." 

Laura quirks an eyebrow up at Carmilla's words, not knowing how to respond to the complement. She takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger. The click of the pin sounds before she pulls the cocking handle back and tests the gun a few more times. Laura nods to Carmilla to signal that she's ready after loading a magazine and pulling the handle to chamber a round. Carmilla presses another button to set off the buzzer again as the last dozen targets begin to move. She watches Laura struggle to control the gun through the first few bursts. Bullets fly down the range, most strike the targets but some miss by large margins and stop at the end of the range. When the last buzzer sounds the targets slow to a halt against the wall opposite the other targets.

"Good job Cupcake," Carmilla drawls out, "You're a quick learner with all these new two handed things you're using lately- Keep this up and the director might just decide you don't need security on field assignments."

"Wh- Did you just- I'm not gonna dignify that with a response," Laura huffs as she places the gun down, "Can we just hurry up, I still have a mountain of paperwork I want to finish."

"You'll get to it Cutie, just be patient- You're almost done."

"What are we waiting for then?"

“Nothin' really, the last test is this way," Carmilla answers as she motions towards another set of doors Laura hadn't seen before.

Laura begins walking towards the door but stops to see if Carmilla is following. Carmilla picks up the submachine gun from the counter and nudges Laura forward. They enter a smaller room together with monitors lining a wall and yet another door opposite the one they entered from. Laura notices the screens show video feeds from a room much larger than the shooting range.

"What's all this for," She asks hesitantly.

"This room is for me to safely monitor your next test," Carmilla supplies with a smirk, "You'll be performing a mock raid by yourself- You're goal is to reach a high value target before he can escape."

"Sounds easy enough," Laura says with newfound confidence at Carmilla's description of her final task.

"Don't forget this," Carmilla says before Laura can head into the next room, holding up the emptied and safe MP5.

"Right- Thanks," Laura says as she takes the gun back and through the door.

She finds a table covered in everything she would need for a real raid. The slim kevlar vest with FBI emblazoned on it fits her perfectly as Laura pulls the velcro straps into place. Laura notices spare two magazines for her Glock, loading one into her pistol and putting the other into her belt. The last items on the table are two magazines for the MP5SD that have been crudely taped together with the openings opposite each other.

"What the frilly Hell," Laura muses to herself before realizing the usefulness of the ugly adaptation means she doesn't need to store the second magazine on her pouch-less vest, "This seems more complicated than just giving me someplace to put the second magazine."

"Trust me- That's better than having to drop an empty mag," Booms Carmilla's voice from hidden speakers and startling Laura.

"So you can hear me," Laura questions after shrugging and loading the machine gun.

"Yep," Carmilla responds with a playful pop to her words, "Please step onto the white X whenever you're ready- Red markings mean bad guys while blue mean civilians, just so you know."

Laura shakes her head as she obeys the command. A plywood mockup of a single story building stands in front of her. She moves into a ready stance and nods in no clear direction assuming Carmilla can see her. Laura flinches the moment loud music and recordings of what she thinks is a party begin to play. She leaps into action and moves towards the door before taking a steadying breath and kicking the door just below the handle. The door flies open and Laura charges in. She spots three targets in a corner and puts a burst into each. Once she has the first room cleared of 'hostile' targets she moves deeper into the mock building. Carmilla watches Laura move through the rooms one by one with relative ease. She grins proudly as Laura meets each of the obstacles made based on various answers Laura gave to her riddles throughout the week.

"Fuck," Laura mutters to herself when she stops to lean beside a door after clearing several rooms and stressful tests of her abilities, "I really hope this is the last room."

Carmilla watches on cameras as Laura bursts into the room. Two targets in Laura's immediate line of sight go down and Laura follows standard room clearing procedure. She scans the room, stopping when she spots a bright red target labelled 'HVT' in big yellow letters. Carmilla presses a button on the desk that makes the dummy begin to flee. Laura hesitates when she spots a group civilian marked dummies covered in what looks like mock bomb vests next to the exit the HVT dummy fled through.

"Shitshitshit," Laura hisses to herself before sliding onto knees beside the civilian dummies, wincing as pain flares in her knee to signal that she likely skinned it.

Laura begins fumbling with the bomb vests in an attempt to disarm them. She finds what she is certain is the electronic detonators and cuts the wires mere seconds from the timer running out. The timer halts on the time left and Laura sighs with relief at saving the civilians. Suddenly loud pops sound from the vests and cover Laura in bright confetti, the music stopping immediately after the confetti settles. Carmilla sighs and makes her way out of the room with the monitors.

"What- What just happened," Laura asks shakily to no one in particular.

"You died," Sounds Carmilla's voice behind Laura.

"But- But I disarmed the detonators," She argues as she turns to face Carmilla.

"Cupcake, those vests aren't made to be disarmed- You failed the mission."

"What the Hell does that even mean," Laura yells before standing up and marching towards Carmilla, "What kind of no win choice is this?"

"Laura, you need to calm down," Carmilla says with an imperceptible frown, "I get that you're-"

"No," Laura shouts, "You don't get that I'm mad- This test was a load of bull meant to humiliate me and anyone else that values lives over the mission."

"Laura, it was just-" Carmilla is cut off by the feeling of a sharp smack that causes her head to jerk to the side.

"I'm going to my desk- Grade my performance however you want, I don't care anymore," Laura growls dangerously, "You're such an asshole."

Carmilla stands there, stunned as she listens to the velcro of Laura's vest get pulled apart. Her hand moves to where Laura had slapped her after Laura's angry footsteps fade away.

"Well that was a kick," Carmilla says, rubbing her aching cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued help and support from my wonderful friends Hannah, Jen and Marissa. Y'all are wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla relieve some stress over Friday's events, then Laura starts her second week at the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would. Thank you everyone for suffering through the time between chapters.

Carmilla runs her hand through her hair as she walks up to the familiar bar. A sigh leaves her lips when thoughts of the morning's events flash through her mind. She pushes through the door and starts walking towards the bar, stopping when she spots the familiar backside of a blonde head. Carmilla takes a deep breath and moves to quietly sit beside Laura.

"Hey Cutie," Carmilla greets with a causual tone after a long moment.

"Go away Carmilla," Laura responds softly, swirling her drink to hopefully show she wishes to be left alone.

"I will but can I just say something before I get my drink and leave," Carmilla questions cautiously.

"Make it quick."

"Carter and I talked this afternoon- She cleared you for field assignments."

"What- Why," Laura exclaims with shock clear in her voice.

"Is it really that surprising that you passed the assessment?"

"Considering the last room of that test- Yes," Laura says skeptically.

"Cupcake, was the point of that room really that lost on you," Carmilla grumbles as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Apparently- Are you going to tell me?"

"Not here, let me get a drink and then I'll tell you in a booth."

Laura sighs but waits for the bartender to come around for Carmilla's order. Once Carmilla's drink arrives both women relocate to a dark booth in the corner of the bar.

"Well- What did I miss about that test Ms. Assessment Woman?"

"Laura," Carmilla says with a stern tone that surprises Laura, "That was intentionally a lose-lose scenario to teach you to never be a lone wolf."

"There has to be a better way to teach that lesson," Laura huffs out.

"There really isn't, Cutie," Carmilla responds, "Not when I'm also looking to see what you will likely prioritize during a mission."

"I'm sorry for slapping you," Laura apologizes quietly.

“You seriously don't think I deserved that even a little?"

"I mean- You're still an asshole but slapping you didn't change the outcome."

Carmilla just laughs as she shakes her head. Laura watches Carmilla bring her glass to her lips before taking a slow sip of the amber coloured alcohol. She looks to her own drink and swirls the clear liquid around after also drinking. The music and conversation from other patrons makes fills their silence.

"So- Uh- Have you finished settling in here at Silas," Carmilla asks after some time passes. 

"Yeah, I just have one more box of stuff to unpack but it's nothing essential so it can wait until Sunday," Laura answers with an awkward shrug.

"Uh- Neat," Carmilla says unsurely, "So where were you before your transfer- If you want to tell me."

"I used to live in New York City," Laura supplies slowly, "I took down a few human trafficking operations, not singlehandedly but I apparently stood out enough that I'm here now- What about you?"

"I'm not really from anywhere, Cutie," Carmilla chuckles as she raises her glass to take another sip.

A look of disappointment falls down Laura's face at Carmilla's evasive words. She lets out an annoyed sigh before downing the last of her drink. After setting the glass down her gaze drifts back to Carmilla's face. Laura finds intense eyes studying her, causing a flush to rise up her chest and if they weren't in a dark corner of a bar her cheeks would be noticeably red.

"Why do you have to be so annoying," Laura questions quickly to hide her flustered state.

"Because that bunched up face you make when you're annoyed is hilarious, Buttercup," Carmilla responds teasingly.

"This is what I meant by you being an asshole."

"Yet you're still here."

"I could leave."

"But you won't," Carmilla says with a smirk.

"You don't know that," Laura challenges as she sits back.

"Oh Cutie, we both know how tonight is ending," Carmilla purrs, reaching out to graze her fingers across the back of Laura's hand.

"Whatever do you mean," Laura asks after suppressing a shiver.

She watches Carmilla slide out of her side of the booth and into the spot next to her. When Laura feels Carmilla stop just shy of her personal space she scoots close enough to urge Carmilla the rest of the way. Carmilla leans in, breath hot against Laura's ear and causing another shiver that she fails to hide. Fingers dance up her arm and leave a wake of goosebumps trailing behind them.

"You're stressed- I can help with that," Laura feels Carmilla say more than she hears.

"I hate you," Laura grumbles unconvincingly, "Let's go pay our tabs and get out of here."

Carmilla and Laura climb out of the booth and take their empty glasses to the bar before paying their tabs. Carmilla pushes Laura up against the wall once they're outside. Her arm slips behind Laura as she leans in to initiate a heated kiss. Laura returns the kiss with a whimper, pulling Carmilla closer.

"Mmm- Carm, wait," Laura interrupts the kiss and pushing Carmilla back a little, "Gotta get us a ride."

"What kind of ride," Carmilla questions in a low seductive voice, "'Cause if you mean what I'm thinking then I'll gladly give you a ride."

"I like how you think but I meant someone to get us to my apartment," Laura replies as she digs her phone from her pocket and calling a taxi. "Lucky us, our ride is right around the corner."

"What are we waiting for," Carmilla asks after pushing off the wall.

"So impatient, seems like you want this more than I do," Laura says with a smug grin before noticing their ride turning the corner and driving towards them.

They hop into the backseat of the cab when it stops. Laura gives the driver directions and settles in for the short ride. Carmilla and Laura get out after Carmilla throws a handful of bills into the front seat. It takes them too long to get to Laura's floor because they are unable to keep their hands off each other. Eventually they get through Laura's door and Carmilla kicks it shut behind them as she begins fumbling with Laura's pants.

"I have something this time," Laura moans against Carmilla's lips as she backs further into her apartment.

"What's that," Carmilla says absently before biting playfully at Laura's neck.

"Too many clothes- Gotta fix that first," Laura mumbles as her hands roam over Carmilla's body.

She squeezes Carmilla's breasts insistently after feeling the button of her pants pop open. A long keening moan slips from her lips when fingers rub her through her panties. Laura moves quickly to push Carmilla's shirt up, exposing her toned stomach.

"God- Your abs make so much sense now that I know you're a soldier," Laura whispers to herself after dancing her fingers over the rippling skin

"What's that supposed to mean," Carmilla says with a hint of an offended tone.

"You give off a useless vibe is all- Don't sound so surprised."

"I'll show you useless."

Laura hears the low growl rumble from Carmilla's chest before suddenly finding herself lifted into her kitchen table and her pants being tugged off. She lets out an excited noise as she helps Carmilla get her pants off. Her legs wrap around Carmilla to pull her close so she can open Carmilla's pants. Carmilla pulls her shirt over her head while Laura starts pushing her pants and underwear down enough to free her hardening cock.

"Fuck- Laura," Carmilla moans after Laura's hand wraps around her length.

"Almost ready for the good part, just gotta get something," Laura says as she releases her hold on Carmilla's shaft to hop off the table, earning a long complaining groan from Carmilla.

Laura discards her shirt and tosses her bra at Carmilla's face before searching through a table drawer beside her couch. She retrieves a small box and makes her way back towards the table where Carmilla is waiting, stroking herself slowly. Laura pushes the box into Carmilla's chest after hopping back onto the table and spreading her legs.

"Condoms," Carmilla says with surprise as she inspects the box, "So when did you get these?"

"What does that have to do with you putting one on and fucking me?"

"Well, either you bought them Monday morning on your way to the Library or you bought them sometime this week after finding out we work together- Did I really leave that good an impression?"

"Ugh- Just open the darn box and remind me why I bought them," Laura huffs impatiently while leaning back on an elbow as she slowly rubs her clit.

"Now who's impatient," Carmilla teases playfully before opening the box and dropping the box on the table.

"Hurry up," Laura whines as she watches Carmilla tear the package and quickly slip the latex barrier over her cock.

"Ready," Carmilla asks after spreading a dollop of extra lube onto the condom and nudging Laura's wet folds with the head of her cock.

"Oh my god- Just fuck me," Laura hisses out as she arches of the table desperately.

Her frustration doesn't last long before she feels her folds splitting open and stretching to accommodate Carmilla's length. She tilts her head back to let out a loud moan, shivering with each inch that sinks deeper into her. Carmilla pauses once her length is hilted in Laura's cunt and begins to roll her hips. She leans forward to wrap her lips around one of Laura's peaked nipples. Her ministrations cause Laura's legs to wrap tightly around her before she pulls back to thrust hard into Laura at a steady pace.

"Oh-" Laura shrieks as Carmilla pistons in and out of her.

"Still think I'm useless," Carmilla asks against Laura's chest between thrusts.

"Shut up," Laura pants out, "Keep your mouth busy and just fuck me."

"So demanding," Carmilla says with a grunt, "As you wish Cupcake."

Laura starts to grumble but cuts herself off with a filthy sound when Carmilla's lips reattach to her nipple and increases the force of her thrusts. She hears her moans mix with sound of the table legs scrape across the hardwood floor of her apartment after every thrust. Her fingers tangle in Carmilla's hair as she rolls into every movement with an almost desperate need to be filled.

"Fuckfuck- Please," Laura says between heavy breaths. 

Carmilla snakes a hand down and lightly pinches Laura's clit as she pounds into her. She shuffles forward every time the table moves beneath there. Laura feels and hears Carmilla release her nipple with a pop before relocating to the inside slope of her breast. Teeth sinking into the tender flesh causes white heat to shoot up her spine and a series of incoherent sounds to fall from her mouth.

"Harder," Laura pleads, her fingers digging into Carmilla's scalp. 

Carmilla only hums in reply before lifting Laura slightly to find a better angle to fuck her. The table jolts as it contacts the wall and causes a yelp to fly from Laura's lips at the crash. Her walls hold onto Carmilla's shaft as it pumps in and out of her rapidly. She gasps each time the head of Carmilla's cock scrapes through her and clings to Carmilla every time a thrust makes the table bounce off the wall.

"How are you still going so hard," Laura says before a long keening moan.

"You wanted me to fuck you so I'm fucking you," Carmilla grunts after kissing the bruise she bit onto Laura's breast.

"Good," Laura responds , clinging to Carmilla with tightness and warmth coiling in her again. 

Carmilla increases the speed of her thrusts when she feels fingernails starting to break skin on her back. A long groan is drawn from her throat before pushing herself up with her free hand to look Laura in the eyes. Laura stares back at Carmilla with a cute and heavy blush, instinctively moving her hands to Carmilla's breasts. She bites her lips as she rolls her thumbs over Carmilla's peaked nipples.

"I'm not fucking you hard enough if you can cop a feel," Carmilla says with a moan.

"Don-mm-t," Laura replies after pulling Carmilla closer with her legs, "If you dent my wall I'm not going-"

Carmilla cuts Laura off with a kiss while keeping a fast and uneven pace. Laura feels warmth spreading through her core and up her spine again. She whimpers, greedily returning the kiss as she climaxes from Carmilla's length pumps in and out of her and fingers rub her clit.

"God, you feel so deep," Laura whines against Carmilla's lips after a minute.

"You look so cute when I make you cum," Carmilla responds while slowly thrusting her hips.

"I can still go," Laura says, arching off the table.

"Well that's good to hear because I'd like to cum too," Carmilla mumbles as she peppers kisses along Laura's jaw.

"What are you waiting for," Laura asks with a cute moan when Carmilla thrusts into her just right, "Ah- You've got my undivided attention."

Laura lets out a long filthy moan after Carmilla returns to fucking her at a vigorous pace. Her legs squeeze Carmilla and she lifts her ass off the table to meet each thrust eagerly. She feels teeth digging into the skin over her collarbone and the cock buried inside her beginning to twitch after every jagged movement of Carmilla's hips. Carmilla's breathing grows fast and ragged with each passing second. Laura yelps when Carmilla stutters two hard thrusts into her and settles hilted inside. A moment passes before Laura feels Carmilla move in slow shallow thrusts again.

"You feel so good around me," Carmilla gasps against Laura's sweat slicked skin.

"Fuck," Laura huffs out, grinding against Carmilla everytime their hips are flush.

"I've got you Laura," Carmilla says in a low tone after pushing up to look at Laura's face.

"Please, fuck-mmmf," Laura trails off as Carmilla's hips roll against hers.

"What was that," Carmilla questions playfully, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Please don't stop- I'm so close," Laura says between moans when Carmilla's strong fingers rub her clit.

"You want to cum again, is that it," Carmilla asks before pinching Laura's clit while rolling her hips.

"Yes- God yes," Laura cries out, arching her back.

She hears a low hum rumble from Carmilla's chest as her length moves through her folds at a leisurely pace. The warmth building in her core causes her to grasp at Carmilla's arms. A pathetic whine escapes her lips seconds before Laura throws her head back against the table from a third climax courses through her. She shudders and writhes under Carmilla with a blissful expression. Carmilla doesn't stop her slow and gentle movements to help Laura ride out her orgasm.

"Oh wow, that face was priceless," Laura hears from above her once the haze of her orgasm dissipates, "I wish I had a picture of that."

"Wha," She questions, confusion clear in her voice.

"The face you made when you came was amazing," Carmilla responds with a mirthful smile.

"Are you really incapable of not mocking me for one moment," Laura says after letting out an annoyed huff.

"Calm down Cutie, I wasn't mocking you," Carmilla responds as she continues chuckling.

"Ugh- Just pull out so I can go to bed," Laura grumbles, "You're sleeping on the couch if you intend to stay the night."

"Fine," Carmilla says with another chuckle before letting out a long slow moan when she withdraws her length from Laura's core.

"Fuck," Laura moans out cutely at the emptiness that follows Carmilla backing away.

"That was fun," Carmilla hums as she carefully removes the used condom and drops it into the trashcan.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna sleep well tonight," Laura agrees after standing on slightly wobbly legs, "That wore me out."

"Then why don't we-"

"There's no 'we' here, I'm going to sleep in my own bed and if you plan to stay the night then you can have the couch for laughing at me in the middle of an orgasm," Laura cuts Carmilla off.

"Wait- You seriously meant that," Carmilla asks with an incredulous tone and a small pout.

"Shouldn't have laughed at me," Laura responds as she slowly wanders towards her bedroom.

"Can I at least get a blanket and pillow," Carmilla pushes, following Laura down the hall.

"Fine," Laura cedes reluctantly before plopping down on her bed tiredly, "Just be quick."

Carmilla smirks devilishly after hearing Laura's words when her eyes land on a bright yellow pillow in the center of the bed. She grabs the it and a spare blanket, quickly fleeing towards the living room before Laura notices what she grabbed. Carmilla pulls her underwear back on and collapses onto the surprisingly soft couch. In the other room Laura drifts into calm dreamless sleep a few short minutes after hearing her door latch and the soft padding of Carmilla's retreating feet. Carmilla buries her face into the soft fabric of the yellow pillow, the scent of the fabric lulling her to sleep before she can question why it calms her mind.

\-------------------------------------The Next Morning

Carmilla wakes suddenly as sun streams through an uncovered window and causes her to wonder where she is for a moment. Once she remembers the events of the previous night she pushes up onto her elbows and looks around the room. Her stomach grumbles audibly so she climbs off the couch and moves towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what the Poptart would want for breakfast," Carmilla whispers to herself as she looks through the cabinets, stopping when she finds an old cookbook that she feels compelled to investigate.

She flips through the pages until a loose paper falls from the book. Carmilla panics thinking she tore the book before retrieving the lost paper and realizing it isn't a page from the book. A sigh of relief leaves her lips and she unfolds the paper to find a recipe for homemade chocolate chip and cinnamon waffles.

"These sound pretty good," She thinks to herself out loud after skimming through the instructions and ingredients, "I hope she has a waffle iron."

In the other room Laura stirs in her sleep from the sound of plates scraping against each other reaching her ears. She whines and hides her head under a pillow to escape the sound. Carmilla cringes whenever she causes a loud noise as she tries to gather everything to make waffles as quietly as she can. She double checks that she has gathered all the required ingredients and makes sure the waffle iron works before starting to make the batter.

"Dad," Laura mumbles once the ruckus in the kitchen quiets down and a familiar smell drifts into her room.

Laura grumbles and sits up with a disgruntled huff. She's about to call out for her dad again when she realizes she is in her own apartment five hundred miles from her father. Her curiosity draws her from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walks towards the smell of her favorite breakfast when she was growing up.

"What the Frilly Hell," Laura exclaims in confusion after entering her kitchen and finding Carmilla plating freshly made chocolate chip and cinnamon waffles.

"Hey Cutie," Carmilla chuckles, "Did you forget I stayed the night?"

"Uh- Yeah, a little," Laura answers, "Those smell like my dad's waffles."

"It was a loose recipe I found in one of your cookbooks," Carmilla responds with a shrug, "If you can wait a little there's some bacon in the oven."

"Let me see- Wait, why's the bacon in the oven," Laura asks incredulously.

"I'm not very good at frying bacon without burning it into vaguely bacon flavored charcoal," Carmilla says while handing Laura the recipe, Laura accepting it with a thankful nod.

"This is my dad's recipe," Laura says after reading over the paper thoroughly, "How did I not notice him adding this to my cookbook?"

"I dunno but they seemed like a great way to apologize for the assessment yesterday," Carmilla admits quietly.

"Oh- That thing," Laura says with a scrunched up face.

"Oh come on, you passed the assessment," Carmilla groans, "Please don't give me that face."

"Just hand me a plate so we can eat and you can leave," Laura demands with a huff.

Carmilla shrugs and checks on the bacon before grabbing an oven mitt and pulling the cooking sheet from the oven. Laura watches her add bacon to the waiting plates quickly. She takes a plate after Carmilla steps back and moves to her dining table, stopping when she notices an imprint of her ass on the surface.

"Crap," Laura whispers under her breath as she stalks over to her couch to begin eating.

"We sure did a number on your table," Carmilla says smugly while sitting at the other end of the couch.

"We're never fucking on that table again," Laura says around a mouthful of food.

"So there'll be a next time," Carmilla says with a seductive smirk, "Maybe I'll make waffles again too since you seem to like them."

"Ugh- You're impossible but yes these a good waffles," Laura grumbles as she fights off a blush.

\-----------------------------------------------Monday

Dr. Hannah leans against her desk as she stares at the door to the infirmary, impatiently tapping on her clipboard. She glances down at her watch before letting out a long sigh. Her colleague across the room gives her a sympathetic smile. Dr. Hannah pushes off her desk when the infirmary bursts open to reveal a young woman with a once professional ponytail that is now slightly frazzled.

"Hi- Yes, I'm Laura Hollis," The woman pants out nervously.

"I called for you thirty minutes ago," Dr. Hannah says, tapping her watch.

"I know, I'm so sorry- I had to ask for direction and then I got a little turned around on my way here," Laura rambles out apologetically, "This place is much larger than I thought it was from the tour I got on my first day."

"Yes, well take a seat so we can get your physical out of the way," Dr. Hannah says after stepping aside and motioning towards the examination table nearest to her desk.

Laura sits on the edge of the table while Dr. Hannah begins taking Laura's vitals. Dr. Hannah notes the slightly elevated heart rate, probably from rushing to find the infirmary. Laura watches as Dr. Hannah readies her stethoscope and takes deep breaths when commanded.

"Alright, open your mouth wide," Dr. Hannah says after draping the stethoscope back over her shoulders and grabbing an otoscope from the nearby wall mount.

Laura opens her mouth and lets the doctor inspect her throat, then ears, and lastly nose. She leans back on the exam table while Dr. Hannah finishes filling in the preliminary paperwork. Dr. Hannah pulls a rolling chair and sits down, flipping to the next sheet of paper on her clipboard and readying her pen.

"Everything there looks to be in order, now I just have a few questions to ask," She says to Laura, "Are you ready?"

"Uh- Sure, ask away," Laura says with a nod.

"What was the first day of your last period," The doctor asks.

"I think it was two weeks ago- Hold on, I have an app to track this," Laura answers before digging her phone from her pocket, "It was- uh- Tuesday two weeks ago."

"Alright, feeling tired lately- Any change in sleeping patterns or appetite?"

"No, not really."

"Nothing abnormal?"

"Just getting settled into a new home and new job."

"Okay," Dr. Hannah says as she marks reads through her questions, "Any recent sexual activity?"

"Um, yeah actually."

"Are you currently on birth control or would you like to consider birth control?"

"Is it possible for me to get a prescription or something," Laura questions.

"We have implants here- Easier for operational security."

"I guess that makes sense," Laura hums.

"Now I just need to take some blood for basic blood work, vitamins, lipids, that sort of stuff," Dr. Hannah says while reading through her Laura's chart, "I'll also run some tests to make sure you're not pregnant already so you can actually get the implant- Everything should be ready in 24 to 48 hours, until then please refrain from any sexual activity."

"I will," Laura says, nodding affirmatively.

"And please, while waiting to hear from me look up alternatives incase you decide against getting the implant."

"Oka-" Laura starts before the infirmary doors burst open.

"There you are, Hollis, I've been looking for you," Betty says loudly as she walks over to the examination table Laura is perched on.

"Betty," Laura exclaims in a scolding tone, "I'm in the middle of my checkup."

"I can see that- How much longer," Betty asks, turning to Dr. Hannah.

"I need blood," Dr. Hannah answers as she grabs a turnicate, alcohol swabs, a butterfly needle, some vials, and a bandaid, "Then Ms. Hollis is all yours."

Doctor Hannah wraps the turnicate around Laura's bicep and searches for a vein before meticulously cleaning it with alcohol. Before Laura knew it the butterfly needle was in her vein, the turnicate released, and the vials full of blood. Dr. Hannah places a bandaid on the small puncture before Laura can even say a word.

"There you go Ms. Hollis, all done," Hannah says with a quick nod.

"Thanks Doc," Laura says happily.

"Oh jeez- Let's go introduce you to some other agents," Betty says rapidly, dragging Laura out or the infirmary after noticing Dr. Hannah's gaze turn cold and terrifying at the nickname.

"Betty, why are you in such a rush," Laura demands once she frees her wrist from Betty's grasp halfway down the hall from the infirmary.

"Oh Hollis, you just made the biggest mistake when dealing with Dr. Hannah," Betty breaths out with a slightly amused chuckle, "Perhaps the worst mistake actually."

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Hannah is to be addressed as such- No nicknames or anything," Betty explains, "It's probably best that you talk to Dr. Griffin when you're blood tests are finished."

"Oh-kay," Laura responds slowly, confusion clear in her voice.

"Dr. Hannah is scary and Peggy hasn't told me how, where, or why she recruited her but Dr. Hannah knows some stuff," Betty clarifies with a shrug, "Now let's go, I wasn't lying that I have people to introduce you to."

Laura rocks back on her heels and nods shortly. She and Betty make their way to the Library's command center. They weave between rows of desks and groups of agents before finally reach their respective desks. Betty clears her throat loudly and a group of agents whispering amongst themselves at a nearby table direct their attention to her.

"Everyone, I know you've all been speculating madly about our newest member but she's finally caught up on our intel and cleared for duty so it's time to bring her in on what we're doing," Betty says with a clap of her hands, "Laura go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Uh- Hi, I'm Laura Hollis," Laura says awkwardly as everyone's eyes fall on her, "I used to work for the FBI specializing in human and sex trafficking."

"Hank Petrov," Sounds a bearded man in well worn casual clothing, "I used to be ATF."

"So the new girl worked hard stuff- Fascinating," Says a tall and slim man at the far end of the table, "I'm Eliot, formerly with the Company."

"I'm Denise St. James," A quiet woman beside Hank says, "I was with the FBI's cybercrimes division."

"Jake Langly- Formerly DHS," Says the hulking wall of a muscular Hawaiian man sitting at the table in a button down that appears to be straining at the seams from being one size too small.

"Charlie Jameson, Marine Corps Intelligence Specialist," Adds a woman standing across the table from Laura and Betty, "And proud of my Brazilian-American roots."

"Carter Nguyen, FBI like yourself," Sounds an older man with short graying hair, "I lead a hostage and rescue team in Chicago before being brought in here."

"Quentin Coldwater, I watched financials of persons of interest for the CIA," Stutters out a long haired man who makes Laura feel confident in comparison.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Laura says with a beaming smile.

"Great, now let's talk business," Betty says, stepping forward and dropping a stack of folders on the table everyone has gathered around, "We had a breakthrough over the weekend so we need to give Captain Karnstein and her team as much relevant data to ensure their safety for their next Op."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to my wonderful friends for helping and inspiring me when I need it.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter down below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and Panther Team go on their first mission for the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT think I would get this done before the new year after struggling all month with Thanksgiving Disaster: Extended Cut.

"Great, now let's talk business," Betty says, stepping forward and dropping a stack of folders on the table everyone has gathered around, "We had a breakthrough over the weekend so we need to give Carmilla and her team as much relevant data to ensure their safety for their next Op."

"What are we looking at," Hank asks as he grabs a folder and opens it.

"Someone our system f-flagged bought a 64 thousand dollar truck with cash," Quentin mumbles while twiddling his thumbs.

"That's odd but not impossible," Charlie says before grabbing a folder for herself.

"The only change in his bank account over the weekend was when he registered and insured it," Quentin adds, "And there's no way a rookie sheriff's deputy in rural Alabama has made enough money to pay cash for this truck."

"Good work Q," Eliot says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"That's not all- I looked at the rest of the department and found they're all buying expensive things, just harder to track than a brand new truck."

"What kinds of things," Laura asks.

"High end watches and TVs mostly," Quentin answers, "There were also a few grills."

"Where are they getting that kind of cash," Denise wonders aloud, "You checked that everyone else's money weren't gifts?"

"Mhmm," Quentin hums, nodding quickly.

"Alright then, everyone grab a folder and get started looking for anything that stands out," Betty says loudly after clapping her hands.

\-----------------------------------------------3 Hours Later, Still Monday

"Betty," Laura asks as she spots something on an old autopsy report, "I have a theory that I want to run by you."

"Whatcha thinking, Hollis," She hears after Betty rolls her chair around their desks.

"I just- Do we have satellite images of the county," Laura questions, "This is a real shot in the dark but there are a few farmers in this county on the watch list as well and I'm wondering if they're growing something."

"You might be onto something- Let me take this to Peggy," Betty responds with a smile, "If she thinks it's worth it Then she'll pull some strings."

"Oh- Thank you."

"Good work Hollis, keep looking for anything that stands out," Betty says before walking away.

Laura looks at the agents around her, each glancing up to look at Laura. Just as she begins to feel self-conscious they give her approving nods and smiles. Her shoulders sag with relief and she quickly sets back to work reading through her folder. 

"Hollis," Betty calls out from the other end of the Library's command center, "We'll have satellite images by tomorrow morning."

Laura turns back to her desk and does a quick celebratory fist pump. She sets back to combing through the piles of information in front of her. After losing track of time the sound of boots stopping beside her desk draw her attention. 

"Hollis," Carter Nguyen says, "Have you taken your lunch break yet?"

"Uh- No, what time is it," Laura asks.

"It's a little after 2:30 PM," Carter Nguyen answers.

"Oh gosh, I really zoned out!"

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna stare a hole through that census data," Carter Nguyen chuckles.

"I should take my lunch break, huh," Laura asks.

"About that- Could you get lunch for Karnstein, her team, and myself," He asks, "We're getting pretty hungry but they don't have time to get out of their tactical gear to get lunch and I'm filling in for one of their people for this op."

"Sure," Laura says with an awkward smile, "Where am I going- What are everyone's orders?"

"Oh- Yeah, I wrote everything down already," Carter Nguyen responds before offer her a folded piece of paper. 

"Thanks, this'll make the trip easier," She says as she accepts the note, "I'll get back as soon as possible."

"Thank you Hollis," Carter Nguyen says with a warm smile, "We'll be running drills until you get back."

Carter and Laura give each other short nods and part ways. Laura hops out of her chair, making a beeline for the elevator. It doesn't take her long to reach her car once the elevator doors open. As she drives towards Shorty's Diner Laura wonders why Carter Nguyen had gone to her and not any of the other agents. Her face scrunches up in frustration when Carmilla crosses her mind.

"I swear I'm going to kill her if she put him up to this," Laura growls to herself after finding a parking spot outside the restaurant. 

She climbs out of her car and heads into the diner, the door dinging behind her. She notices the place is empty except for a pretty brunette in a standard waitress uniform laughing at something an elderly man in the far corner said.

"Hey Darlin," The waitress says as she turns to the entrance, "Pick a seat and I'll be by to help you in a sec."

"Okay," Laura says, nodding and moving into a seat at the counter.

"Alrighty, what can I getcha," The woman, Angie judging by her nametag, asks.

"I have a big lunch order on this," Laura says before sliding the note across the countertop.

"I know these orders," Angie says after opening the note and glancing over it, "Are you the new girl in the office?"

"Uh-" Laura sounds out with a look of confusion on her face.

"Up at Silas," Angie chirps before leaning in and lowering her voice, "Carmilla was in here just last week to get two lunches, one for herself and one for the 'cute new girl.'"

"I'm new at Silas, yes," Laura responds slowly, "The- Uh- Security team are doing a- Um- A monthly report."

"Aw darn, I was hopin' to see English today but if the guards are too busy with a monthly report then she must be swamped too," Angie complains, her smile shifting into a small frown.

"Yeah, she seemed-" Laura starts before her stomach cuts her off with an impossibly loud gurgle.

"Oh Darlin' I'm sorry, tell me what you'd like and I'll get the orders back to the chef," Angie says with an apologetic tone.

"Could I get a grilled cheese and some tomato soup," Laura asks, "To go."

"Of course," Angie says, writing the order down and smiling at Laura before giving the orders to the chef.

Laura pulls her phone from her pocket and begins looking through her various social media apps to pass the time. A clink of two mugs being placed on the countertop draw her attention away from her phone. She watches Angie pour something with a sweet scent into both mugs and slide one towards her. 

"You strike me as a cocoa girl and you should get something in you before your stomach riots," Angie says as she shrugs and sips her own mug.

"Thank you so much," Laura blurts out before grabbing the mug in front of her and taking a long sip.

"No problem Darlin," Angie says with a smile after setting her mug down beside the cash register. 

She wordlessly sets to cleaning a few tables around the diner. Laura listens to Angie make smalltalk with the elderly man in the far corner while sipping on her cocoa. Before she knows it the bell in the kitchen window is ringing and Angie is handing her two bags full of delicious smelling styrofoam boxes. Laura fishes a company card from her pocket to pay. After getting the card back she slides out of her seat and turns to leave.

"Wait, Darlin, before you're gone- Here's a cupcake for Carm," Angie says, stopping Laura from leaving so quickly.

"I don't remember that on the list," Laura responds as she tries to remember Carmilla's order.

"Oh it wasn't but Carm loves a good cupcake," Angie says with a wink.

Laura flounders wordlessly for a moment before taking the cupcake and leaving. Angie grins victoriously after catching a glimpse of a blush rising up Laura's fleeing face. Laura rushes back to the Library, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Finally," Laura grumbles as the doors slide open.

She makes her way through the Library until she reaches the control center for the practice room. Laura notices a switch with red lights illuminated on one side and green lights sitting dark on the other. She flips the switch, causing the green lights to come on and a loud buzzer to sound through the heavy door. The camera feeds on the wall show the next room's ceiling lights activating and revealing the practicing soldiers as they lower their weapons.

"Alright Hollis, you've got this," Laura mumbles to herself before pushing through the door and into the practice room. 

She comes to a sudden halt as her gaze falls on Carmilla. Her eyes rake up and down Carmilla several times, taking in every detail. Carmilla stands with her profile to Laura, her skin shining with a sheen of sweat, and her hair sticking to her forehead where her bun has loosened. Laura swallows nervously after noticing a bead of sweat run down the bridge of Carmilla's nose and fall to the floor. She presses her thighs together as she pauses her ogling to focus on the way Carmilla's toned arms ripple with each movement. Once her eyes continue their path downwards past the tactical vest fit snug to Carmilla's body she finds herself pausing again to stare at Carmilla's ass in a well worn pair of black jeans before biting her lip.

"New girl," Sounds a booming voice that draws Laura's attention away from Carmilla.

"I come bearing food- Wait, I know you," Laura says as a blush rises up her face and she turns to the source of the voice.

"Kirsch," The man says with a puppy-like enthusiasm that reminds Laura of the night she met Carmilla.

"Oh yeah, Carm was with you that night at-" Laura cuts herself off as the four other people approach.

Carter Nguyen nods at her appreciatively and motions for her to move towards a nearby table surrounded by seven chairs. Carter, Kirsch, and the four others all take a seat at the table while Laura sets the food down. Laura nearly jumps out of her skin as the empty chair beside her scrapes across the ground, signaling Carmilla's arrival.

"Cutie," She hears Carmilla say in a quiet greeting.

"Carmilla," Laura says back.

"Is it just me or do these two have a lot of tension between them," Sounds a woman sitting across the table from where Laura stands.

"There's no tension, in fact there's a complete absence of tension," Laura rambles out with a squeak.

"Sure," Scoffs a brown skinned man with short messy hair, "If there's no tension between you two then my name isn't Penny."

"Is your name Penny," Laura asks slowly.

"Yes."

"Quit teasing the Cupcake and introduce yourselves," Carmilla grumbles before taking a long sip from a water bottle.

"Speaking of cupcakes, Angie at the diner told me to give you this and said something about you loving cupcakes," Laura says as she slides a cupcake in a neat windowed box over to Carmilla, causing Carmilla to choke on the water she was swallowing.

"How are both of you in this line of work when you're so terrible at being subtle," The woman asks with a roll of her eyes.

"I dunno, does subtlety really count when they're around people who won't judge them," Asks the man between Penny and Kirsch, "I'm Shawn by the way and the grumpy one over there is Mel."

"What- I don't-" Laura sputters out.

"Come on, cut them some slack guys," Carter chuckles, "I gotta work with Hollis regularly after this so I'd rather stay on her good side."

"Fine," Penny, Mel, and Shawn say in unison.

"Thank you," Laura says as her shoulders sag in relief.

"Now introduce yourselves," Carmilla says again, this time in a commanding voice that sends a tingle down Laura's spine.

“Kirsch," Kirsch says with a face splitting grin, "Opener of doors."

“Shawn," Shawn says as he waves casually, "Explosives expert."

"Penny, navigation and logistics for these knuckleheads," Penny says, gesturing to everyone around him.

"He just carries extra radio gear and a GPS," Mel snarks, "I'm Mel, designated marksman."

"And Carter over there is filling in for Kady while she's on a field assignment with one of your agents," Carmilla ends the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all," Laura says with a small smile.

Laura and the team quickly gather their respective lunches and begin eating. Lunch is silent as the soldiers scarf their food down. Laura glances around the table throughout the silence, shifting awkwardly in her chair.

"So what's the deal with Dr. Hannah," Laura asks after a while.

"Oh man, she's great," Kirsch says happily, "Kinda like another mom."

"Really," Laura asks in disbelief as she stirs her tomato soup, "She got kinda scary after I called her Doc this morning."

Suddenly all sound at the table stops, causing Laura to look up and find everyone except Kirsch staring at her very seriously.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"No one ever calls her anything except Dr. Hannah," Mel answers, "Kirsch could probably get away with it but that's because she sees him like the son she never had."

"She made me brownies once and they were the best," Kirsch adds with a grin, "Also I'd never called her Doc."

"One time someone called her Doc and their training drills mysteriously became harder," Carter says, "One of the agents on the Library's inhouse tac team."

"One agent disappeared," Penny adds.

"Stop scaring the Cupcake with these stories," Carmilla orders as she notices Laura's eyes widen with each story.

"Oh don't act like she doesn't scare you too KittyCat," Mel teases, causing Carmilla to roll her eyes.

"So I should probably see Dr. Griffin for my next trip to the infirmary, huh," Laura asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Probably," Mel answers with a shrug, "But it's your life and your choice."

"Gee, Thanks," Laura says sarcastically.

“Doc Griffin is much more lax about that stuff," Shawn adds, "And she's dating Raven so she must be cool."

"Who?"

"Our division gunsmith," Carmilla supplies, "I don't wanna rush you but conversation means the dimwit squad is done eating and if they're done eating then I gotta get them back to work."

"Right, it was nice meeting you four," Laura says as she gathers what is left of her food and makes her way back to her desk after a round of goodbyes.

"Hey Hollis," Betty says after Laura arrives at her desk, "Have a late lunch?"

"Yeah," Laura responds with a nod, "And I was asked to get lunch for the soldiers."

"Oooh- So you had lunch with the one and only Carmilla Karnstein," Betty says, perking up and grinning wide.

"Ugh- Don't remind me," Laura groans before setting the rest of her lunch on her desk and plopping into her chair, "She is insufferable."

"Oh come on," Betty laughs, "She can't be that bad if you spend so much time with her."

"She is," Laura mutters, "Y'know what I need to do?"

"Admit you have feelings," Betty asks.

"Ew- No- I need to start dating," Laura answers, "What dating app would you recommend?"

\-----------------------------------------------Tuesday, The Following Morning

Peggy stands, leaning against the edge of her desk as she reads another field report from one of her agents. She pinches the bridge of her nose before lifting her coffee mug from a coaster she had bought from Angie for a charity event. Her phone begins to ring and she returns her mug to its place.

"Director Peggy Carter speaking," She says after pulling the phone to her ear.

"You requested some satellite images of Rural Nowhere Alabama," Sounds a man on the other end of the call.

"Mm- Thank you," Peggy says as she moves around her desk to take a seat.

"I've sent the images but I've gotta ask- What on earth is going on there that I get an unmarked call asking me to redirect a satellite," The man asks.

"Nothing I'm at liberty to discuss at this time I'm afraid," Peggy answers, "Thank you for your cooperation."

She ends the call before the man can ask any further questions. After entering her password and logging into her computer she retrieves the images from her email. She quickly fragmented on the government server to hide it and dials Betty's desk phone.

"Hey Pegs," Comes Betty's reply through the speaker, "Whatcha got for me?"

"Hello Betty, We've got the satellites Ms. Hollis requested," Peggy responds as she transfers the images to the Library's secure servers, "Please get everyone available on that right now."

"Right, gotcha," Betty says, Peggy imagines she's nodding.

"I've got to finish reading these field reports but please notify me if someone finds something."

"Will do," She hears before the line go dead.

Down in the Library's command center Betty projects the satellite images onto the wall monitors. After that she prepares a message containing a list of coordinates and names. She stands and claps her hands together to get the attention of the handful of agents that arrived before sunrise.

"Alright everyone, I need a couple volunteers," She says loudly.

"What for Spielsdorf," Asks a woman a couple desks away.

"Cross referencing satellite photos of some farms with with some coordinates and looking for anything suspicious," Betty answers.

"I'm game- It's gotta be better than this dead end I'm stuck at," Voices a man behind Betty.

"Great, anyone else," She asks again, watching as a three agents raise their hands before nodding and sending the prepared message to them.

\-----------------------------------------------App. 2 Hours and 37 Minutes Later

Laura hums happily to herself as the elevator to the Library descends. Her head bobs to the tune until the floor jolts slightly and the doors slide open. She continues to hum on the way to her desk, stopping suddenly when she spots a grinning Betty staring at her from her desk.

"Betty," Laura says slowly, "Why are you at my desk and grinning at me like that?"

"You did good Hollis," Betty says mysteriously.

"That doesn't answer my question," Laura responds with shake if her head.

"Look at the monitors."

"I don't see how that will- Oh," Laura starts before looking up and spotting a crystal clear satellite image of a poppy farm beside a mugshot of a man with a confederate flag tattooed on his neck.

"He's not growing a commercial crop of poppies Hollis," Betty says as she stands from Laura's desk chair, "He's producing heroin and he goes to the same church as the majority of the county sheriff's department, including our favorite deputy."

"Oh wow, I can't believe that shot in the dark got us something," Laura says in awe.

"Take the win and start looking through these files," Betty orders, patting a small stack of manila folders on Laura's desk before rushing off.

\-----------------------------------------------Wednesday

"Come on agents- We need to know how many people the ground team should be expecting on the farm," Betty says with a loud clap of her hands, "Hell, an estimate will be enough for now."

"Uh- No fewer than 18 armed guards and about 50 other people but I’ve got nothing on them," Jake Langly says from his desk.

"Thank you," Betty exclaims as Laura arrives at her desk, "Hollis, your lunch break ended 5 minutes ago- Where were you?"

"I had to talk to Dr. Griffin for a bit," Laura answers, "Had a followup appointment."

"Ah, got it- Certainly couldn't go to Dr. Hannah after the last time," Betty teases playfully.

"That wasn't- How was I supposed to know you don't call her 'Doc,'" Laura asks, flustered by the memory from of her mistake.

Betty throws her hands up in mock surrender before giggling like a child. Laura pouts cutely as she plops into her chair. The agents wordlessly continue to look through information as it arrives.

\-----------------------------------------------Thursday

Laura pushes through heavy doors and into the training room. Her gaze lands on the only people in the room gathered in the far corner. She nods to herself upon noticing Mel pinning Carter Nguyen to the mat with an impressive grapple hold.

"Little Nerd," Kirsch exclaims, drawing Laura's attention to where he is being held over Carmilla's head like barbell.

"Hey Cupcake," Carmilla grunts out as sweat beads on her forehead.

"Uh- What's going on here," Laura asks after stopping a few feet away from the group of soldiers.

"Stress re-Whoa," Shawn yells as Penny flips him over his shoulder onto the mat, "Ouch."

"Focus, man," Penny says before twisting Shawn's arm and dropping his knee between his shoulder blades, "Don't get distracted by the KittyCat's girlfriend."

"Carm and I aren't dating," Laura quickly corrects, "Anyways- The other agents and I have compiled a list of schedules you'd all probably like to look over before tomorrow."

"Sure you're not," Mel snorts, releasing her hold old Carter.

"That's enough," Carmilla barks as she notices the blush rising up Laura's neck, "Cutie, just put the file on the table and we'll look at it in a sec."

Laura gives Carmilla a thankful look before Kirsch makes a whipping noise. He is promptly dropped onto the floor with a loud thud. She cringes to herself as Kirsch lets out a pained groan.

\-----------------------------------------------Friday

Carmilla tilts her carbine to check the barrel before letting the charging handle go. She pushes a magazine in until it clicks and places her gun safely inside a Transit Van covered in fake company logos. The sound of heels echo into the garage from the hall. 

"Panther team," Betty says after pushing the swinging door open, "Are you almost ready to go?"

Carmilla looks around the garage at her team and the agency substitute finalizing their equipment. Betty raises an eyebrow expectantly before Carmilla grabs her ballistic plate carrier. 

"Looks like it," Carmilla answers as she gets nods from everyone.

"Great," Betty responds with a clap, "Peggy wants this op done before midnight and any hard drives or ledgers recovered- We need sales records for where to hit next."

"Understood," Carmilla says before Betty turns to leave, "Hey- Spielsdorf- Where's the Cupcake at?"

"She won't be in until 8, why?"

"No reason- Just wanted to see her bunched up face before I left," Carmilla answers, causing Kirsch and Mel to share a knowing look.

Betty shakes her head and leaves the garage while Carmilla looks over her team one more time. Carter, Shawn, and Penny stand around the the tailgate of a black Chevy Suburban as they pack their gear in a secret compartment in the back. Kirsch and Mel finish stowing their equipment in the Transit van and take their seats up front. 

"Let's get moving," Carmilla shouts before climbing into the back of the Transit Van and laying down on the bench seat.

The drive from Virginia to nowhere Alabama is long, the team chattering over radios to pass the time. Carmilla dozes on the bench seat in the back of the Transit Van until hearing the engine turn off. She sits up and begins pulling her vest on before hearing another vehicle pull up behind the van.

"Excuse me, Are you two okay," She hears in a deep Southern accent, "I've never seen you two 'round here."

"We're fine, just contractors for a cable company Ma'am," Kirsch responds kindly from the front of the van.

"Oh dear, sorry for interrupting you," The voice apologizes.

"Nah, it's okay, we appreciate the hospitality Ma'am," He says, "Though we have to mess with some dangerous cables so we recommend you get out of the area for safety purposes."

"Right- Have a good evening," The voice says before Carmilla hears them get back into their vehicle and drive off.

Suddenly the side door to the van slides open to reveal Mel and Kirsch in blue jeans, polos, dayglo vests, and neon yellow hardhats. They shed their vests and hardhats as Carmilla stretches lazily.

"Get a good catnap back here," Mel teases after pulling knee pads over her jeans.

"Very funny," Carmilla deadpans, "Think that local will come back anytime soon?"

"Nope, she was a little old lady and when Lurch here said 'danger' she got a little bug eyed," Mel says while Kirsch secures his ate carrier snug to his body.

"Good- We don't want this turning out like Edisa," Carmilla responds, securing her throat mic and putting her earpiece in.

"How was I supposed to know those were Spetznaz in GSOF unies," Kirsch grumbles.

"Scowl, BoomBoom, Illinois- This is KittyCat, Radio check- Over," Carmilla says after silently shushing Kirsch.

"Roger," Sounds Penny, Shawn, and Carter in order through the earpiece.

"KittyCat to Library, please begin monitoring and intercepting phone activity- Over," Carmilla requests firmly as she adjusts her plate carrier and knee pads.

"You got it KittyCat," Betty's voice crackles over the radio, "And I think you should know someone here has been pouting since I told her you wanted to annoy her before you left."

"Thanks for the heads up- Out," Carmilla responds with a smile before grabbing her carbine and stepping out of the van.

The team finishes securing their equipment and moves toward the farm. Carmilla, Mel, and Kirsch circle around until they spot a makeshift lookout tower across the poppy field from the rest of the buildings. Mel looks through the scope on her rifle before steadying the crosshairs on a lazily reclining guard. She squeezes the trigger and looses a bullet that pierces the guard's skull in the blink of an eye.

"Amazon, set up overwatch in that tower," Carmilla commands as she scans across the field.

"You got it KittyCat," Mel responds, climbing the tower with ease and setting up to provide cover for the team.

Penny, Shawn, and Carter prowl through the brush until they reach the edge of the field.

"KittyCat, this is Scowl- We've reached the AO," Penny says simply.

"Understood, start dropping the guards but keep bodies out of sight," Carmilla orders.

"Wilco," Penny says back before cutting the radio out, "Let's get moving you two."

They move slowly around the perimeter of the field, stopping as two guard round the corner. Penny and Shawn drop them on reflex and continue advancing. Carter watches the corner as they drag the bodies into the poppy field.

"So, I still don't understand why you guys don't use M4s or other AR-15 designs," Carter says casually as Shawn kneels beside him.

"Plausible Deniability mainly," Shawn responds, "Take KittyCat for instance- Her micro Galil makes her look like someone in Israeli SF."

"But doesn't her 1911 kinda ruin that," Carter asks, "I mean, that's the quintessential American classic pistol."

"Man, that's exactly why she uses it," Shawn chuckles, "It's so iconic and proven that tons of other SF types will use them."

"Enough chatter," Penny hushes them and continues forward. 

Across the field Carmilla and Kirsch close in on the staff house. Mel slowly and methodically picks off isolated guards visible from her position. Carter drops a guard that absentmindedly steps out of an outhouse. 

"BoomBoom, I've found a crop sprayer next to a tank of diesel," Carmilla says as she looks stops to clear the barn, "Get over here do what you're pyromaniac ass has no doubt fantasized about."

"You really do know me," Shawn jokes before breaking off from Carter and Penny, "On my way over."

Carmilla quickly catches up with Kirsch and they creep up to the staff house entrance. She spots a padlock on the door, causing her brow to furrow. When she looks to Kirsch curiously he responds with an equally confused shrug.

"FratBoy, there's activity in the farm house," Mel says after spotting movement though the main house's curtains.

"How many bodies," Kirsch asks, readying his rifle and looking towards the farm house.

"Four by the looks of it," Mel answers as she changes her scope's magnification to get a better look, "Yep, four."

"We need to secure the main house first," Carmilla says after looking at the padlock again, "We're gonna need FratBoy's shotgun to get through this lock on the staff house."

"She has a name," Kirsch says indignantly before softly patting the shotgun mounted to the underbarrel rail of his rifle, “You know I call her Liyana.”

"Whatever, no ones getting out of there until we unlock that door," Carmilla says with a roll of her eyes.

She nudges Kirsch toward the main house. He grumbles quietly before walking forward. On their way to the main house Carmilla, Carter, Kirsch, and Penny eliminate any remaining guards out of Mel's line of sight. The four of them meet at the front door and prepare to enter. Kirsch grips the door handle, twisting and throwing the door open after feeling a hand on his shoulder. Carter tosses flashbang through the entrance as the occupants begin shouting.

"Go," Carmilla commands loudly before stepping into the house.

Mel watches the team drop the four men through her scope. Suddenly a door behind Carmilla bursts open to reveal a obese man in boxers fumbling with a rifle. Carter fires a burst into the man's chest as a bullet pierces the window and lodges in the man's head.

"Which one of you was supposed to check that room," Carmilla growls out.

"Sorry KittyCat," Penny apologizes shortly, "Illinois, on me."

Carmilla huffs before signalling for Kirsch to follow her. The four of them go through the rest of the house in teams of two. Once the house has been cleared of any threats Penny takes the hard drives out of every computer while Carmilla and Kirsch ransack the study for a ledger.

"Found it," Kirsch says in the bedroom, "It was in this dude's underwear drawer!"

"Good, stow it away- We still have to clear the staff house," Carmilla responds, "BoomBoom, how's it going in the barn?"

"Just finished filling the sprayer with diesel," Shawn answers, "I'm getting this thing started up now."

"Good to hear," Carmilla says before the sound of the tractor loudly growls to life, "Nevermind, that's loud as fuck."

"Yeah, I can hear it too," Mel grumbles.

Shawn shifts the tractor out of park and begins spraying fuel over the poppy field. Meanwhile Carmilla, Carter, Kirsch, and Penny stack up around the entrance to the staff house. Kirsch levels his shotgun beside the lock, pulling the trigger after Carmilla taps him on the shoulder. Penny kicks the door open as fearful screams fill the air. Carmilla scans the frightened inhabitants of the staff house, quickly noticing their dirt stained and malnourished bodies under the intense light of her team's flashlights.

"Please- Please don't shoot us," A man pleads.

"KittyCat to Library- We have a situation here."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought of this chapter down below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear regular readers: Stick around for an announcement after the chapter. Warning: Violent Content

Growing up, Jacob Hastings was never someone of great importance. He graduated middle of his class in high school and majored in accounting at Michigan State University before dropping out in the middle or his master's program. His political leanings and knowledge lead him to becoming one of many accountants for Cornelius Hans Albrecht Vordenberg's presidential campaign. After the election was over and revealed that his Democrat opposition had won by a landslide Jacob and the other accountants began getting the campaign's financials in order. While sorting through donations, he stumbled upon suspicious accounts that scared him. Jacob copied what information he could and took it to the FBI home office in Lansing. Currently he finds himself being lead down a long hallway in an unknown location with bruising grasps around both his arms and a bag over his head.

"Sir," Sounds a man to his right as he is pushed down to sit in a soft chair, "Jacob Hastings, as requested."

"Fantastic work, please take that bag off the poor boy's head before you leave," Says a voice Jacob is all too familiar with, Senator Vordenberg.

Suddenly the bag is ripped off Jacob's head to reveal a dimly lit study. His eyes adjusted quickly and it doesn't take him long to notice that the sun has set. Vordenberg clearing his throat draws Jacob's attention back to him leaning against the desk with a glass of amber colored liquid in hand. 

"Hello Mr. Hastings," Vordenberg says slowly, "A little birdy told me you found something that in my campaign accounts."

"I- I- No sir," Jacob stutters, swallowing nervously.

"Mr. Hastings, I would appreciate it if you stopped lying," Vordenberg responds with a dangerous tone, "Agent Mancini told me everything."

"It's- I- I'm sorry," Jacob says as he shifts his ziptied wrists for a more comfortable position, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Vordenberg lifts the glass to his lips and takes a long sip of the amber drink. He places the glass down and circling around his desk. Jacob watches him pull a box from a drawer before placing it unopened beside the glass. 

"Do you know my family's history Mr. Hastings," Vordenberg questions.

"Y-Your grandfather w-was a successful businessman- He made himself a multimillionaire in a decade," He answers quickly, "And your father was the youngest man elected to Michigan's state senate."

"All correct," Vordenberg chuckles, "But that he wasn't done there- He is also among the youngest men to become a US Senator."

"I wish I could've been alive in his time," Jacob responds, "Better days for this country."

"They really were," Vordenberg agrees, "Do you know what my father was most proud of though?"

"N-no."

"Before the US entered the second World War he did everything in his power to prevent us from entering the conflict."

"Whoa."

"Indeed, and for his efforts German agents in the US gifted him with a beautifully decorated Luger P08."

"W-what?"

"Have you ever heard of a form of gold decoration called damascening?"

Jacob shakes his head slowly before Vordenberg walks back around the desk. He watches him turn the box his way and open it. In the box is an old German pistol with ornate gold decorations, Nazi iconography, and a swastika seated in the pearl grips.

"My father was gifted this truly majestic piece of art," Vordenberg explains as he gently pulls the pistol from the box and ejects the magazine into his palm. 

"Senator, please," Jacob says with panic clear in his voice, "I promise I can forget everything I saw and disappear."

"Oh, I know you'll disappear," Vordenberg hums before placing the pistol back into the box and slowly loading the magazine with bullets. 

"Please," Jacob pleads, eyes welling up with tears.

"You did this to yourself, boy," Vordenberg says after he finishes loading the magazine and slides it back into the pistol.

Jacob sobs helplessly in his seat after failing to escape the zip ties around his wrists. He looks to Vordenberg with trembling lips and tears streaming down his face. Vordenberg rolls his eyes and cocks the gun before firing two bullets into Jacob's head and the rest into his chest.

\-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in Alabama

"What's going on out there," Betty's voice crackles through the team's ear pieces.

"Français ou espagnol," Carmilla questions quickly after lowering her weapon and pulling a phone from her pocket.

"French," Betty answers as Carmilla snaps a picture of the 30 people trembling across the room from her and sends it to the Library.

"Ils ne sont pas ici volontairement," Carmilla responds, stepping out of the staff house.

"Fuck," She hears Betty mutter once the picture sends, "You can't leave them behind, first responders will execute them."

"J'y ai pensé," Carmilla sighs, "Des solutions?"

Laura perks up as she flips through a folder of old missing persons cases from her time in the FBI. She hops out of her chair and rushes over to Betty before placing folder on the table open to a page full of photographs.

"Uh- Maybe, hold on a sec," Betty says before muting the microphone, "What're you thinking, Hollis?"

"Most of those people are in this file," Laura explains rapidly, "This linked to a case I was building for years with my partner in the FBI- He's still working it and last I heard he was pursuing a lead in Atlanta."

"Do you trust him?"

"Completely," Laura says firmly, Betty studying her eyes for any hesitation.

"Okay, look up the Atlanta field office’s number," Betty orders, "Carmilla’s gonna need it once they get there."

"Okay," Laura says with a nod.

"Listen up," Betty says after unmuting her microphone, "You're now French mercenaries working for a cartel and you just talked to your boss who agrees that letting them live will send a strong message- Take them to Atlanta."

"Compris, au revoir," Carmilla says before cutting the line and looking around the farm slowly until she spots two air-conditioned box truck, "Est-ce le champ prêt?"

"Oui, Chat," Shawn after shutting off the tractor's engine and climbing out of the cab.

"Rencontrer Amazon à la tour de guet," Carmilla commands before she walks back into the staff house and stares at the frightened group, "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous parle Français?"

Carmilla watches as a terrified girl she doesn't think can be older than 19 raises her hand. The girl cautiously steps forward on unsteady legs, stopping twenty feet from Carmilla and the three she breached the building with. She shuts her eyes as if to think before looking in Carmilla's direction.

"J-Je peux parler un peu Français," The girl answers clumsily.

"Dis-leur qu'ils ont de la chance," Carmilla orders with an authoritative tone, "Nous vous garderons en sécurité si vous envoyez un message de notre employeur."

"Pardon, répétez s'il vous plait," The girl asks, "Eh- Lent- No- Ralentissez?"

"Nous vous garderons en sécurité si vous envoyez un message de notre employeur," Carmilla repeats slowly.

"V-vraiment," The girl questions, trembling with rising hope.

"Oui."

"Thank you," The girl sobs, "Thank you so much."

"What- What did they say, Alyssa," Sounds a young man who moves forward to hug the girl.

"They said they'll get us out of here if we send a message from their employer," Alyssa explains between sobs.

"For real," He asks, stunned.

"So she says."

"Anything- We'll say anything," Sounds a second man.

The second man is followed by a cacophony of agreement to the terms from the rest of the people in the building. Carmilla nods to herself and pats Kirsch and Penny on their shoulders to lower their weapons. They back away from the crowd and stand beside Carmilla.

"What- Que veux-tu que nous disions," Alyssa asks after steadying her breathing.

"Los Perdidos Cartel va détruire toutes les grandes fermes de pavots américains qui menacent leurs profits," Carmilla responds sharply.

"Oh god," Alyssa gasps, "O-Okay, we'll- We'll get that message out."

"Bon- Nous devons partir," Carmilla responds before motioning for for everyone to follow her, "Rapidement."

"How- Uh- Comment," Alyssa asks after everyone has shuffled out of the cramped staff house.

"Camions de livraison," She hears as she looks around the now eerily quiet farm she has been held against her will for the last seventeen months and and six days.

"The trucks- Why the trucks," Alyssa questions, causing her fellow captives to murmur while Carmilla quirks an eyebrow to feign misunderstanding.

"Français," Carmilla responds simply.

"Pourquoi les camions," Alyssa asks again after taking a second to translate her question in her mind.

"Seul choix," Carmilla responds as she pats Carter on the shoulder and points at the furthest truck, "Tu prends celui-là."

Carter nods and moves to the directed truck. He unlocks the back doors and lets them swing open. A fragrant, flowery smell wafts out and he takes comfort knowing the uncomfortable journey for the others will at least smell nice. Carmilla opens the back of the other truck before Kirsch and Penny split up the group and help them climb into the back of the trucks. Carmilla follows Carter around to the driver's side of his truck.

"You can hotwire a truck like this, right," She whispers.

"Is it anything like hotwiring a pickup truck," Carter asks quietly.

"Pretty much, but check the visors for the keys first- You won't believe how many trucks like this always have keys hidden there," Carmilla answers, keeping her voice low.

"Chat, ils sont prêts à partir," Kirsch yells once all the people are in the trucks.

"Compris, venez ici," Carmilla barks back before lowering her voice again, "Take off your vest- We don't want anyone seeing them on the highway."

She removes her vest with practiced ease as Kirsch and Penny reach them. Carter watches her hand her vest and carbine over to Kirsch before removing his own vest. Penny silently takes his submachine gun and vest from his hands and shrugs at his thankful nod.

"Wait, don't you need-" He starts after Penny and Kirsch leave with his and Carmilla's vests and weapons.

"They're not taking your sidearm in case shit hits the fan," Carmilla answers, patting the grip of the pistol holstered on her thigh.

"Makes sense," Carter agrees, "Well I'm ready to go."

Carmilla nods and walks to the other truck. Carter climbs into his truck before pulling the driver's side sun visor down to check for a key. He fumbles as a keychain falls from the visor, pumping his fist victoriously when he catches it. Carter quickly slides the key into the ignition and starts the truck.

"You ready Illinois," Carter hears Carmilla crackle through his earbud.

"Yeah," He answers shortly.

"BoomBoom, Amazon, when Scowl and FratBoy reach you toss a couple thermite grenades into the field and get the fuck out," Carmilla orders as she puts her truck into drive and lets it start rolling. 

Carter follows after her several seconds later. He watches the mirrors before the field lights up and the fire spreads rapidly over the diesel coated poppy plants. Both box trucks speed off down the country road.

\-----------------------------------------------Approximately 3.5 hours later.

 

"Alright Library, Illinois and I have parked between a parking garage and some sort of mall in downtown Atlanta," Carmilla whispers after shifting the delivery truck out of drive. 

"Good to hear, KittyCat," Betty responds quickly, "We've got a number for you to call- We'll spoof your number so you don't have to burn the phone."

"Tell me," Carmilla says before turning off the ignition.

She hops out of the truck and silently signals for Carter to follow her. He obeys quickly as Kirsch and Penny roll to a stop at the end of the alley.

"Call 770-555-3000, it'll put put you through to the Atlanta FBI field office," Laura supplies, hearing the side door of the team's van open and close.

"Roger that Cupcake," She hears Carmilla say, "Get driving FratBoy, I wanna be on the highway before the Feds can start mobilizing."

"You got it KittyCat," Kirsch Chuckles before peeling out.

"Dialing," Carmilla says after typing the phone number.

"We're beginning the spoof now- You're voice will also be masked so don't worry," Betty sounds through her earpiece.

\-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile

Briana prides herself on three things: She has an impressive snowglobe collection, being the best aunt she can be, and she never misses a call that comes to her office phone. She doesn't hesitate to answer her phone when it rings on a quiet Friday night.

"FBI Atlanta field office, may ask who's callin'," She answer in a heavy Southern accent.

"Two trucks of delivery," Responds a heavily distorted voice with what Briana thinks is a French accent, "An alley, off Avenue Central behind a building for parking."

"Excuse me," Briana demands, "Is this a bomb threat?"

"Merde, just go," The heavily distorted voice growls, "Parking, place of shopping, trucks, white, two, street Pryor and avenue Central."

"Pryor- Cent- Do you mean Underground Atlanta," Briana questions urgently, "What are you planning?"

"Oui, Pryor et Central," The voice answers harshly, "Parking and shopping."

"Who are you-" Briana starts before the line goes dead and dial tone buzzes in her ear.

She places her phone receiver beside its cradle and hastily pulls her cellphone from her pocket. Her fingers fumble through her contacts until she finds her boss' name. Briana mashes her thumb against the dial icon and waits through every agonizing ring until hearing her boss pick up before the final ring finishes.

"This better be good," He grumbles sleepily.

"Mr. Jennings, someone just called the building and it sounds serious- They- They denied it being a bomb threat but their voice was distorted so I don't trust that."

"What," Jennings demands loudly, waking up after processing Briana's words.

"Sir, I just answered an anonymous call and it sounds like a bomb threat," She explains again, "They only told me enough to make me think they left the bombs in two delivery trucks near Underground Atlanta."

"Alright, I'm coming in- Send out an alert," Jennings commands as he climbs out of his bed, "Get the recording for the call ready- I'm bringing JP in."

"Yes sir," Briana agrees before the line goes dead.

Jennings dresses himself quickly after kissing his spouse goodbye and grabbing his badge and gun. He rushes out the door of his home, keys and phone in hand. His fingers dance across his phone screen as he dials JP's number.

"JP Armitage," sounds the sleepy voice of Jennings' best investigator.

"Jennings- The office got a call," He explains as he drives, "I'm coming to get you so get dressed."

"Okay," JP says, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------20 Minutes Later

JP jolts awake after Jennings touches his shoulder. The recording of the anonymous call continues to play in his headphones as he regains his senses. Upon fully waking he immediately notices they are parked in a cordoned off portion of Southwest Central Avenue. Red and blue lights flash, police and special agents stand far back from the alley in the center of the secured area. His attention drifts to the FBI bomb technicians setting up their robot.

"Sir, I don't think this is a bomb," JP offers after a moment, "The person who made the call- They talk like military or something."

"What do you mean, kid," Jennings questions, eyebrow quirking upwards.

"They sound like someone from the Legion- French Foreign Legion," He clarifies, "Their English is good, nearly fluent actually, but it sounds like the accent has been unlearned."

"You got all that from a half minute phone call," Jennings responds proudly.

"Yes sir," JP says with a small smile.

"Well, let's let the bomb techs send their drone in first just in case," Jennings says as he pats JP's shoulder and exits the vehicle.

JP rapidly unbuckles his seatbelt and follows his boss. The two of them make their way to a group that he notices consist of the lead FBI bomb technician, the Atlanta Chief of Police, and her SWAT team leader. He stops a handful of feet before Jennings who joins the group. 

"Ms. Ward, Special Agent Hilburn, Sergeant Avery," Jennings greets, "Fantastic job securing the perimeter- Are the techs almost ready to take a look at those trucks?"

"Uh- I'm not-" Hilburn trails off as he looks behind Jennings to his second-in-command to see him send a thumbs up his way, "Just finished preliminary start-up tests on Sparky over there, we're ready."

"Good- Now, you should know we no longer suspect this to be a bomb threat but we want your drone to scout ahead to verify this," Jennings says quickly.

"Understood," Hilburn says with a nod before motioning for his subordinate to send Sparky in to investigate.

JP wordlessly moves to the bomb technician working Sparky's controls and watches the camera feed. The robot reaches the closest truck and the technician begins navigating Sparky around it. Both men look closely for anything that stands out, wires or out if place boxes under the truck. After a minute of finding nothing the technician accidentally directs Sparky to bump the truck with its claw and cause a loud bang. Suddenly muffled screams for help sound from the trucks.

"What the Hell- Are- Open those doors now," Jennings orders loudly as he nods for JP to follow him.

They both rush into the alley after a half dozen agents. Two agents, bomb technicians as their jackets say, reach the closest truck first and rapidly look over the handles for wires or triggers. The yelling from inside the trucks grows more manic with each second before the agents open the doors. JP swallows thickly as the screams devolve into soft sobbing. He watches Jennings push forward and begin helping the people out of the truck. 

"You're okay, we're here to help," One of the agents says reassuringly, "We're federal agents- You're safe."

"What's your name- Do you know where you are," Jennings asks the person handed off to him, a girl who appears to be in her early twenties.

"I- My name is Monique Ja-Jackson and N-no," She answers with a trembling voice, "We- We didn't even know where we were before."

"You're in Atlanta now," JP says as he shrugs off his jacket and offers it to the girl, "Is there anything you can tell us to find who did this to you?"

"I- The people who put us in the trucks saved us," The girl responds, "Alyssa was the only one to speak to them."

"What do you mean," JP questions, "Why would people pack you into trucks to save you?"

"They killed the sick fucks using us as slaves," She spits out, causing JP's eyes to widen.

"Jennings- We need to find someone named Alyssa," He calls as he turns around, "She'll be able to- Oh my-"

A chill runs down his spine as his eyes land on the face, the older and weathered face, of his first unresolved case with the FBI. He quickly hands Monique off to another agent before rushing back to the truck.

"Killian Smith," JP asks after helping the young man out of the truck.

"You know my name," Killian says dumbstruck, "How?"

"It's quite a long story but I know several people who will be relieved to know you're alive."

The FBI spends the next hour getting everyone from the trucks checked over by EMTs and given blankets and jackets. Reporters gather at the end of the street before Jennings lets out a tired sigh and heads towards them. JP runs a band through his hair as he pulls his phone from his pocket. He quickly scrolls through his contacts until he finds who he's looking for.

Sent To [Ms. Laura Hollis] at 1:28 AM: I apologize if I disturb you from sleeping but I have some important news for you.

His phone dings a minute later.

Received From [Ms. Laura Hollis] at 1:29 AM: Hey JP! No you didn't wake me, tonight has been a busy night here at the task force. What's up?

Sent To [Ms. Laura Hollis] at 1:29 AM: Many of our cold cases have turned up in one night, alive and here in Atlanta.

A minute passes before JP's phone begins to ring. He answers before he reads the caller ID.

"What's going on," Sounds the voice of his former partner.

"I'm afraid Jennings wants to keep most of the details on this quiet for a bit because something big is going on but quite a lot of kidnapping victims we couldn't find when we worked together have turned up," JP explains, "We received an anonymous tip that lead us to two truckloads of missing people."

"Holy cow," Laura gasps, surprising Betty across from her with the convincing sound.

"Indeed," JP adds, "I-I'm so relieved we found all these people alive- That Killian is alive after all these years."

"I know Bud, I know how tough his case was on you," Laura says soothingly, "Maybe you'll be able to give him the justice he deserves since he's alive and safe now?"

"I hope so," JP breaths as he looks back at the huddled mass of terrified and confused people waiting for the FBI to figure out what to do, "All these people- I wish I could thank whoever rescued them."

"Maybe someday you can," Laura responds, "Thank you for telling me this news but I need to go now- Make sure to stay warm."

"Goodbye Ms. Hollis," JP says, earning a soft chuckle from Laura with his formality before the line goes dead with a singular beep.

\-----------------------------------------------Back at the Library

"Okay," Laura says after standing and stretching for a moment, "I should probably head home now."

"D'you wanna get something from Shorty's," Betty asks as she begins gathering her things.

"Sure- I was just gonna have leftovers but fresh sounds great," Laura agrees, "I'll meet you there?"

Betty nods and quickly logs out of her computer, grabbing her things once her desktop is silent. Laura waits for her to be ready before they both head to the elevator. They make small talk until they part ways to their respective cars. Laura follows behind Betty's vehicle and parks beside her after pulling into the parking lot of Shorty's Diner. 

"Looks like Angie's working the night shift tonight," Betty observes once they both climb out of their respective cars.

"Oh cool, she's nice," Laura chirps with a smile as they head inside.

"Hey you two," They hear Angie greet happily from her spot across from a half-awake man in his 50s nursing a coffee, "Pick a seat anywhere and I'll be right with ya!"

Betty leads Laura to her usual booth and taking a seat. Angie arrives at the table after Laura sits across from Betty, placing two glasses of water between them.

"Hey, you both look ragged- Tough night in the office," Angie asks conversationally.

"Nah, just long," Betty answers with a yawn, "How about you?"

"Yeah, this whole week has been a drag," Angie says as she pulls two menus from her apron and placing them on the table.

"Oooh- Do you miss a certain someone with an accent," Betty goads playfully, "Peggy was also kinda grumpy this week now that I think about it."

"As much as I'd love to gossip about myself and English," Angie starts with roll of her eyes, "Have either of you heard that Carmilla has her eyes on someone?"

"What," Laura blurts out, flushing red after processing her outburst.

"Oh yeah, Hon- Carmilla has it bad for some lucky lady-" Angie continues mischievously.

"Well good for her- I happen to have a date tonight," Laura huffs indignantly after grabbing the menu in front of her and using it to hide her disappointed expression.

Angie's jaw drops as she and Betty trade amused looks. Betty shudders with barely contained laughter before Angie excuses herself and beelines for the freezer to cackle loudly. The chef sighs and shakes his head beside the stove after Angie's muffled laughter reaches his ears.

"You sound jealous," Betty says back at the table, her lips twitching as she suppresses a smirk.

"No," Laura bursts out too quickly after slapping her menu down, "So tonight went well!"

Betty stares at Laura for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," She supplies in a low whisper, "A lot could've gone- Those people- I hope your old partner can help them."

"He's a good one, I know he'll do everything in his power to help them," Laura says seriously, "I don't think he has it in him not to care as much as possible."

"I don't know him so I'll trust your judgement," Betty sighs with a small smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be taking a break from my other fics for a while, I'm having trouble finding motivation for anything except this fic lately so this'll be my primary focus for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press Secretary Marina Andrieski speaks for the President and the Library gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. I'm definitely not abandoning this, I'm just a painfully slow writer. Thank you for your patience and I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sooner than it took to post this one. Thank you for the kind comments and patience.

**Tuesday, March 28th, 2017**

"Hello everyone," Marina says as she steps up to her podium, "We've got a few big things to discuss today before I answer any questions."

Her gaze drifts over the gathering of reporters seated in front of her and the various cameras throughout the room. She flips open her notes and takes a long, steady breath before squaring her shoulders.

"This weekend President Alvarez took a trip to the Standing Rock reservation in South Dakota to meet with their tribal council," Marina starts, "She asked their permission to send the US Army Corps of Engineers onto the reservation to dismantle the Dakota Access Pipeline as well as permission to deploy the National Guard to protect protesters from abusive force."

"The President will not abide the exploitation of Natives or Native land by non-Native entities without the express permission of Tribal authorities," She continues, flipping to her next page of notes.

"Following that, the President is aware of the events in Atlanta early Saturday morning and has urged the director of the FBI to investigate further- What happened to the people recovered from those trucks was a truly atrocious and monstrous act and their abusers must face justice."

\-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Library

Carmilla calls for Panther Team to halt their drills as the door opens and Peggy Carter marches into the room, protective glasses and headphones contrasting greatly with her fine pressed suit and heels. Kirsch beelines for his canteen while Mel and Penny sequester themselves into a corner to brood amicably together. 

"Ma'am," Carmilla says after making her way to Peggy.

"Captain," Peggy responds, "I'm here to suggest you allow your team some downtime, the harddrives and ledgers you recovered have a lot of information in them and my agents will be sifting through it for some time figuring out what's junk and what isn't."

"Alright, appreciate it ma'am," She watches Carmilla say with a nod.

"Good work- Now go enjoy your week off," Peggy says, quickly turning and leaving the room.

"Panther Team, go ahead and get out of your gear," Carmilla shouts after the door closes behind Peggy, "You've all got the week of downtime!"

\-----------------------------------------------Approximately 1 1/2 Hours Later

Laura's face scrunches into an irritated pout as she clicks through legitimate sales records. She feels the beginnings of a migraine form before turning her computer screen off to read over a paper summarizing the weekend shift's findings for the third time. 

"I swear working at the FBI was less boring than this," Laura groans, covering her face with the report.

"Welcome to the intelligence community," Chuckles Eliot from his desk, "The most tedious profession in this miserable world."

"Could I trade someone for anything that isn't on a computer screen," She questions, "I feel like I'm getting eye strain because I've been reading through text documents since I got here this morning."

"Uh- Here," Charlie says as she offers a worn out composition notebook to Laura, "I'm not making sense of any of this- Something about this feels off but I'm just not seeing what it is."

"Thanks, I was reading the farm owner's racist political rants on the town's private Facebook page," Laura says after taking the notebook, "The fact that the entire town and county sheriff were in on his whole operation is not surprising, I really hope they get what's coming to them."

She opens the notebook and begins reading through it, noticing contextless names and numbers. Laura copies the information down before searching the Library's database. Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat draws everyone's attention to Peggy standing in front of the wall of monitors.

"Before you're all dismissed for lunch, I'd appreciate an update on any findings," Peggy says as she scans the room.

"Nothing's sticking out to my team yet, Director," Announces a balding man whose name Laura can't remember.

Laura's computer speaker beeps quietly, drawing her attention back to it while team leaders give updates on what their agents found. She opens the result for the names to find seemingly unrelated properties owned by people on the Library's watchlist while there aren't any results for the numbers. Her brow furrows for a moment before she recognizes an over land pattern she grew intimately familiar with tracking human trafficking over land.

"I've found something," Laura blurts out, cutting off the leader of the team one cluster over from hers. 

"Miss Hollis," Peggy questions for her to continue.

"In my time at the FBI I was primarily assigned cases that dealt with land based human trafficking," Laura explains rapidly, "They have regular stops to feed and stay hidden overnight- Popular routes are-"

"What is your point Miss Hollis," Peggy urges.

"Some names I found in the notebook Charlie gave me turned out to be places owned by people on the watchlist and it matches the patterns I learned taking down other organizations- I think pulling this thread is what we should do."

"That's a bad idea- That could all be some odd coincidence and we can't risk playing our hand too early on another hunch from the new girl who wants to keep doing her old job," Sounds the woman Laura had cut off.

"Excuse me, this was my expertise," Laura responds in a low tone, "This matches a distinct pattern and we should be investigating it."

"We can't play a short game here, we can't just go looking for trouble on a hunch or this whole operation goes up in flames," The woman argues further.

"Enough," Peggy sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Miss Hollis, I unfortunately have to agree with Mrs. Hecht, we can't follow this lead until-"

"Until what," Laura asks sharply.

Peggy clenches her jaw and flares her nostrils in frustration before looking directly at Laura.

"You're done for today- You've clearly convinced yourself of this enough already that you won't be of any use sorting through what we have until you've had some time to cool down, go home," Peggy orders with a cold and firm tone.

Laura huffs indignantly, grabbing her jacket and heading for the elevator. She collides with a solid form after she exits the command center, losing her balance. Strong arms catch her as begins to fall backwards.

"Hey cutie," Sounds a voice that causes Laura sneer.

"What do you want, Carmilla," She snaps.

"Uh- You ran into me," Carmilla answers, "Quite literally- Why are you leaving in such a rush?"

"Why should I tell you," Laura counters as Carmilla rights her.

"I mean, you don't have to," Carmilla answers with a shrug, "Just offering."

She watches Laura's face scrunch up before letting out a long breath. Laura studies Carmilla's face for a moment, deciding what to say.

"The Director has ordered me to take the rest of the day off after a small outburst," Laura confides, "I was told to go home and 'cool off.'"

"Impressive," Carmilla hums.

"Shut up," Laura scoffs.

She watches Carmilla purse her lips, set her jaw, and raise an eyebrow. Her eyes drop after a pang of guilt twinges her heart. 

"Sorry, I need to get out of here," Laura says with a sigh.

"Wanna get lunch," Carmilla questions, "At my place?"

"Uh- Sure, but I'm driving," Laura answers, shrugging.

"Okay," Carmilla agrees simply.

They call for the elevator and board it once the doors slide open. Laura leads Carmilla to her car after the doors open to the main lobby and they begin the journey to Carmilla's home. Carmilla then directs Laura through Silas until they're parked outside a modest, single story house with a small wooden porch. She climbs out of the car before Laura can shut off the engine and rapidly digs her keys from her pocket. 

"Looks cozy," Laura observes out loud, stepping out of her car.

"It can be," Carmilla hums as they walk up the concrete walkway towards the porch.

Laura holds the screen door while Carmilla unlocks the main door. After the audible click of the lock Carmilla pushes it open. Sounds of muffled yowling and pattering of feet on hardwood floor fill the air and become clearer as the step inside. Suddenly a small black cat barrels around the corner.

"There's my boy," Laura hears Carmilla laugh freely as she kneels to meet the cat.

"You- You have cat," Laura stammers, watching the cat push onto Carmilla's thighs to headbutt her chin.

"I do," Carmilla responds after a long moment of petting the loudly purring cat.

"Uh- What's his name," Laura asks, crouching down to let the cat sniff her hand.

"Saxma," Carmilla answers as he decides to let Laura pet him, "Found him on my second deployment wandering around the streets of Erbil with a nasty limp so after gaining his trust I took him back to base and gave him medical attention."

"Wow, he's come a long way since then," Laura hums before happily scratching behind Saxma's ears, "Aren't you a handsome boy- He's quite the lover."

"Yeah," Carmilla chuckles, "C'mon, I'm hungry and he'll follow us to the the kitchen."

Carmilla stands and makes her way towards her kitchen after gently brushing Saxma away. Laura follows, hearing Saxma pad across the floor behind her. She leans against the counter as Carmilla begins rummaging through her fridge.

"I've got cold cuts and bread if you want sandwiches or leftover pizza from Sunday night," Carmilla says while holding a bag of deli meat behind her head for Laura to see.

"Uh- A sandwich sounds good," Laura says as she watches Saxma trot over to a small bowl in the corner to eat, "What do you have to drink?"

"Fewer options than food- Definitely none of your favorite," Carmilla answers, tossing sandwich makings onto the counter.

"Water is fine then," Laura respond before Carmilla begins assembling the sandwiches.

"Cups are in the cabinet behind you, can you get one for me too?"

"Yeah- Uh, no mustard on my sandwich please," She requests after grabbing the cups and moving to the sink.

Carmilla lets out a sound of acknowledgement as she continues putting the sandwiches together. She hears the faucet turn off just before finishing the sandwiches. After plating their foot Carmilla grabs a bag of chips off the top of the fridge and grabs the plates, nodding her head for Laura to follow. They move to Carmilla's living room and sit at opposite ends of the threadbare couch in the center of the room.

"Thanks," Laura says after placing their cups on the table and taking her plate from Carmilla.

"No problem, sorry I don't have anything better- Should've grabbed takeout on the way, huh," Carmilla replies before taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"This is fine but probably," Laura answers after taking a bite of her own.

They don't talk much as they eat, placing their plates on Carmilla's coffee table once they finish. Laura twiddles her fingers before looking around the living room. Her eyes drift to Carmilla after taking in the practical decor throughout the room.

"Uh- Nice house," Laura says awkwardly, "Cozy."

"Cutie," Carmilla chuckles, "Are we really gonna do awkward small talk?"

"I'd rather not," Laura says with a shrug.

She leans forward slightly before letting out a small yelp as Carmilla grabs her hips and pulls Laura into her lap. Her hands move to cup Carmilla's cheeks, pulling her in for a hard kiss. Carmilla hums low and slips her fingers under Laura's shirt. She hums thoughtfully after her fingertips graze over Laura's stomach.

"You know why I'm in good shape, how about you tell me your secret now," Laura feels Carmilla purr against her lips while raking her nails gingerly up her stomach.

"I- Oh- I do yoga," Laura moans with a quick shiver, "Yoga and Krav Maga."

"Mmm- Those are doing great things for you," Carmilla chuckles as she cups Laura's breasts, "Maybe we should spar sometime- I could teach you a few Army moves."

"You just wanna see me all sweaty and out of breath," Laura quips before grinding down against Carmilla's lap.

"Mm- That may be true," Carmilla responds with a moan, "But I'll be seeing you like that by the time you're sick of me and leave."

Laura lowers her hands to Carmilla's shoulders, gripping them to grind harder into Carmilla's lap. She feels Carmilla roll against her movement and squeeze her breasts. Carmilla lets out low groan as she begins to harden in her pants.

"Mmrow-ow," Saxma sounds after hopping onto the couch beside them.

"Sorry bud," Carmilla mumbles, patting him on the head before wrapping an arm around the small of Laura's back and standing without warning.

"Hey," Laura yelps as she wraps her legs instinctively around Carmilla's hips, "Warn me next time you want to lift me."

"Sorry, just moving us away from our audience," Carmilla chuckles while moving through her house.

Upon reaching her bedroom she kicks the door shut behind herself and lets Laura down to stand on her own. Laura tugs Carmilla towards the queen-sized bed by her shirt as she feels Carmilla's fingers slip under the waistband of her pants. She lets out a long moan after Carmilla pops her pants open and presses her fingertips into her clit through her underwear. 

"Oh," Laura gasps, tightening her grip on Carmilla's shirt.

"Always so responsive," Carmilla says in a low tone as she begins to move her fingers in slow circles, "You're cute when you're horny."

"Can you not tease me for once," Laura demands with a short moan.

"I could, but do you really want that," Carmilla asks, pushing Laura's panties aside and directly rubbing her clit.

Laura huffs indignantly after rolling her hips against Carmilla's fingers. She pulls Carmilla in for a hard kiss in an attempt to wipe the smirk off her face as she turns them around. Carmilla suddenly feels herself get pushed backwards onto her bed. 

"I'm riding you," Laura states before shimmying out of her pants and pulling her shirt off.

"Uh- Pass me a condom from the dresser behind you," Carmilla asks with a short laugh as she pushes herself upright and undresses from her spot on her bed.

Laura quickly spots the box of condoms before retrieving one and tossing it to Carmilla. She grabs the bottle of lubricant beside it as an afterthought as she turns back towards the bed.

"A little of this too, there wasn't enough last time," Laura says, handing Carmilla the bottle after watching her slip the condom on.

Carmilla nods in understanding and takes the bottle before squirting a small dollop into her palm. Laura watches Carmilla stroke her cock as she moves to straddle her. She steadies herself by placing her hands on Carmilla's shoulders and lowering herself upon feeling Carmilla's length brush her folds.

"Oh, fuck," Laura gasps, feeling herself stretch around Carmilla's cockhead.

"Mmmf," Carmilla grunts as Laura takes her in.

She leans back on one hand and rests her other hand on Laura's hip. Laura begins to grind against Carmilla's hips and ride her shaft at a steady pace. Her breath catches and a long moan rumbles up from her throat as Carmilla's lips wrap around one of her nipples.

"Sssh- God," Laura hisses after forcing herself down to the base of Carmilla's cock and pausing.

Carmilla's fingers tighten in her bedsheets before she responds with a low muffled groan. Her tongue moves languidly over Laura's nipple until she releases it with a subtle pop and kisses her way across Laura's chest to the other. She bucks her hips hard without warning, causing Laura yelp cutely and shudder above her.

"I- Oh fuck," Laura whimpers as she feels Carmilla buck under her again, "Again- Fuck!"

Carmilla lets out a soft understanding grunt before setting a slow and heavy pace. Laura digs her nails into Carmilla's shoulders, taking a sharp breath between each thrust. She feels Carmilla's hand on her hip tighten its grip and pull her closer.

"Mm- Laura," Carmilla moans into Laura's breast, "You feel so good around me."

"Fu-uck-nng stop talking and fuck me," Laura pleads after feeling Carmilla's thrust falter.

"Thought you wanted to ride me," Carmilla mutters out breathily, "Wouldn't want to disobey orders, Ma'am."

"Quit taking orders from a subordinate and control the situation, Captain" Laura growls with desperation in her tone.

Carmilla doesn't waste a second flipping Laura onto her back and increasing the speed of her thrusts. She watches Laura throw her head back against the comforter before deciding to pull out.

"What- Nooo," Laura whines as she attempts to wrap her legs around Carmilla's hips.

"Flip over," Carmilla orders after taking a step back, "I want to see that cute ass of yours in the air."

Laura obeys her command with a slight huff, causing Carmilla to slap her ass. She looks over her shoulder and wiggles until Carmilla steps forward again and stops her movements by gripping her hips. Carmilla aims her cock at Laura's folds and pushes her hips forward. She stops once her hips are pressed firmly into Laura's ass. 

"Finally," Laura gasps as Carmilla's length fills her.

"You might want to hold onto something," Carmilla whispers after snaking a hand around Laura's waist and stopping between Laura's legs.

Laura flings her arms forward, grasping at the nearest pillow and tugging it close. The familiar yellow color causes Laura's brow to furrow briefly.

"Is-Isn't this my- Mmmf," Laura grunts out as Carmilla pulls back and slams her hips forward, "Gawwd yes!"

The fingers between her legs rub and pinch at her clit while Carmilla's hips move at a whirlwind pace. She bites down onto a corner of the pillow, effectively muffling her increasingly louder moans. Carmilla grazes her teeth across the nape of Laura's neck before feeling Laura squirm to meet her thrusts. Suddenly Laura shakes and shivers as her orgasm washes over her unexpectedly.

"There ya go," Carmilla whispers after letting out a subtle grunt, "Just let go."

"Ooohh- Fuck," Laura gasps with one last shudder.

"Need a break," Carmilla asks, chuckling at Laura's heavy breathing.

"I'm not even close to being done," Laura mutters as she presses backwards into Carmilla.

\-----------------------------------------------Wednesday, the next morning

The sound of her phone's alarm blaring down the hall stirs Laura from her slumber. She stubbornly pulls a pillow over her head without opening her eyes and grumbles quietly until the pillow’s scent registers in her mind. Laura bolts upright before remembering the previous night.

"Ugh- It happened again," Laura groans as she falls back onto the bed, "Eugh- And in her bed."

She quickly gathers her clothes after climbing out of Carmilla's bed. A folded note addressed to her on the bedside table catches her eye as she pulls her pants on. Laura snatches the note up, continuing to pull her pants up with one hand.

_Cupcake, I'm going for a run. Made waffles for you but you're still sleeping. If your alarm wakes you then there's tupperware and lids in the cupboards for you to take them with you to work._

"At least she's a somewhat considerate host," She mutters before putting the note down and pulling her shirt on.

Saxma perks up as Laura exits Carmilla's bedroom. He stretches in an exaggerated way and begins chirping for attention. Laura scratches his ears, smiling once the sound of purring reaches her ears. 

"I'm sorry little guy, I gotta head to work," Laura apologizes after pulling away moments later, "It was nice meeting you though."

She quickly packs the breakfast Carmilla made into a plastic container before gathering the last of her things and leaving. The drive to the Silas Broadcast Center goes by in a blur, passing cars, buildings, trees, a someone jogging up the winding road to the SBC. Laura sighs and climbs out of her car after parking and killing the engine.

"Hey," She hears a familiar voice call behind her, "I see you found breakfast."

"Why are you-," Laura starts to ask as she turns to face Carmilla, jaw dropping upon seeing Carmilla's toned and sweaty form dressed in simple running shorts and a sports bra.

"Why am I here," Carmilla finishes for her, "Well, you insisted on driving us to my home yesterday so I'm here for the daily briefing and to get my car."

"I- Uh- Yeah, I guess those are good reasons," Laura stammers.

"Yeah," Carmilla chuckles as she scans the parking lot until spotting a badly parked yellow Hummer covered in various Navy bumper stickers, "Shit- Excuse me, I need to go protect my job."

Carmilla brushes past Laura and through the doors. Laura's brow furrows with confusion before she follows after Carmilla. She studies Carmilla's face curiously as they enter the elevator. Carmilla's jaw tenses before pulling her t-shirt from the waistband of her shorts and pulling it over her head.

"Hey, I'm sure your job is safe- Whatever that means," Laura says reassuringly, the elevator humming softly around them.

"DEVGRU wants in on whatever they think is going on here," Carmilla explains, "They're not the most quiet professionals and they hate sharing with my unit."

"DEVGRU," Laura question, "That sounds familiar, who are they?"

"Navy SEALs," Carmilla answers, "You probably know them as team 6 but that isn't exactly accurate- God, they have so many movies and books about their exploits and a movie about this whole operation would blow up a hundred ways- All of them bad."

"Oh- Navy SEALs," Laura hums before the elevator opens with a ding.

They step out of the elevator together, Betty watching them with wide eyes. Laura heads toward her desk while Carmilla beelines for the director's office. 

"So, you just walked in here with Carmilla," Betty says suspiciously, "What's the deal with that?"

"We got here at the same time," Laura answers incredulously before opening the lid off her waffles, "She apparently ran all the way here from her house."

"Interesting- That looks good," Betty says as she studies Laura's face, "Peggy ordered Panther team to take some downtime, why's she here?"

"Said something about wanting to hear the morning briefing but then she saw that Hummer outside," Laura says after tearing a piece of the waffle and popping it into her mouth, "She sorta ranted about job security and the Navy on the way down."

Across the room, Carmilla stops as Peggy exits the stairwell to her office with a tall redhead following behind her. 

"Ma'am," Carmilla says before either of them register her presence.

"Ah, Captain, good morning," Peggy greets with a smile, "I must say I'm surprised to see you after ordering you and your team to take time off while we go through the intelligence you gathered."

"Just want to stay on top of things Ma'am," Carmilla responds, "I'm here for a copy of the morning briefing and then I'm gone."

"Very well, let me just take care of my guest here and I'll have that for you," Peggy says, motioning towards the woman behind her.

"With all do respect, Director, you were looking for the best for whatever operation you're running," The woman interjects, "It'd be a mistake not to have my team on it."

"Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Lawrence," Peggy sighs, "We're working with the Army because they accepted first and we don't have the budget for both of you."

"I haven't come all this way for nothing" Lawrence says back, "My superiors expect you to bring us in or they're going to go over your head."

"Christ, I hate internal politics," Peggy mutters, "Fine- You want me to give your team a mission?"

"That's right Ma'am," Lawrence answers with a nod.

"Then you're in luck," Peggy says through clenched teeth, "There's a smuggler- Guns, People, and Drugs- Just outside US territorial waters waiting on a shipment of all three."

"We're gonna need more than just that," Lawrence responds impatiently.

"I'm aware- Agents Quinn and Hanson have been working on an infiltration plan but since you're here they get to trash it," Peggy sighs, "Go find them and they'll give you what you need- Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the morning briefing for Captain Karnstein."

Peggy nods for Carmilla to follow her before marching away from Lawrence. Carmilla waves mockingly as she turns to follow Peggy, causing Lawrence to roll her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you HeyJenocide, Batwingsandblackcats, and most of all Whatevenisthisthingabout for all the help.


End file.
